Love In The WWE
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: Eve Torres joined the WWE expecting to wrestle, make friends and entertain. Who knew that she would fall in love with CM Punk? This story does not really follow WWE storylines and will contain a mixture of both real names and ring names!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this story came out of the blue for me! I don't really know where this will be going but I think it will be a lot of fluffiness and not a lot of angst. I absolutely love CM Punk and Eve Torres so that will be the pairing in this story but there will be a lot of other WWE Superstars and divas. The timing doesn't really follow any WWE storylines. For the sake of my story, let's pretend that CM Punk was signed to WWE and went to FCW in 2009ish. In this story Eve is sort of OOC because I said so :). She did not win the diva search but actually had wrestled for four years in Shimmer. I came up with this idea after watching CM Punk's new DVD which I LOVED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the WWE or wrestling! Just my ideas!**

Eve Torres had been taking a shower when she first got the phone call from the head office of WWE. She had just finished wrestling against Sara Del Ray and she could feel the ache in her lower back muscles. The phone rang twice and Eve hurried out of the shower to grab it before the person on the other line hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Eve Marie Torres?" a raspy voice on the other end asked.

"Yes. This is Eve. Who am I speaking to?" Eve asked suspiciously. She hoped that some random fan had not called her.

"This is the executive vice president of talent relations, Mr. John Laurinaitis speaking. I am calling you on the behalf of the WWE" Mr. Laurinaitis answered. Eve gasped.

"Oh! Mr. Laurinaitis! It is a pleasure! What can I do for you?" Eve asked excitedly. Was this it? Was she finally going to be signed by the WWE?

"Actually it's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you Miss Torres. How would you like to have a private tryout with the WWE next Saturday in Tampa, Florida?" Mr. Laurinaitis asked. Eve blinked twice but mentally she was screaming in her head and jumping up and down.

"Oh um yes! I would love to have a private tryout! Thank you so much for this opportunity!" Eve exclaimed. She hung up the phone and started jumping up and down excitedly… until she realized that she was still soaking wet and had shampoo in her hair.

Meanwhile over in Stamford, Connecticut, Johnny Ace hung up the phone and turned to the other man in the room.

"I have called her and she agreed to tryout" Johnny reports before laughing, "I mean was there any doubt? Everyone wants to be in the WWE!" The man who Johnny was speaking to shrugged.

"I don't know. Some people don't like the schedule and the amount of work we superstars and divas put in" the man stated.

"Oh come on Hunter! She's a girl. How much work do girls do anyway? She would say yes just for the chance to become famous. You know as well as I do that half of our divas leave to model!" Johnny announced. Hunter rolled his eyes. Johnny only looked at girls as nothing more than tits and an ass. Hunter scoffed in his head. If he thought like that, Stephanie would have beat him five-times-over. That's how Eve was chosen by Johnny.

_Flashback_

"_Hunter. I need you to scout out a diva. We NEED another GREAT one since Maria and Mickie James left!" Vince stated over the phone. Hunter stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk._

"_But Vince! You already assigned me the task of going over the tag team division and then I have to read through the biodatas for some of the FCW superstars so I can call some of them up! I can't scout out a diva at the same time!" Hunter complained._

"_Well… if it's too much work Hunter, I can assign __Laurinaitis to this task" Vince replied. Hunter glanced up and looked out his office door to see Johnny at his desk across the hall. He was reading a swimsuit magazine… well reading implied that Johnny was actually flipping pages and he was just staring at the magazine._

"_No! No! That's okay! I'll do it!" Hunter exclaimed. He knew if Johnny was assigned this task all he would do was pick a girl from his magazines who had no wrestling experience. Hunter's exclamation seemed to go straight over Vince._

"_Why don't the two of you work on this? It'll teach you how to work with others so you will have experience when you take over the company" Vince announced._

"_But…" Hunter began. _

"_No, no, no! I've made up my mind and you can't change it now! Hop to it, you two!" Vince stated before hanging up. Hunter sighed and put aside all of his other work to look for a new diva. He spent a month studying indie female wrestlers. He checked out their biodata, their matches and their look. He finally narrowed it down to three and that's when he called Johnny into his office to ask him who he thought was the next diva. Johnny had glanced at the three headshots before quickly pointing to Eve._

"_Her. That's our new diva" Johnny stated. Hunter raised an eyebrow._

"_What? That's it? You don't want to know who they are and what their records are like?" Hunter asked._

"_Why bother? This one is hot and sexy. I mean look at her eyes. They just reel you in. She's perfect" Johnny stated. Hunter rolled his eyes. This is why he had not collaborated with Johnny earlier._

"_Here's her number. Call her down to FCW next Saturday and we'll give her a tryout" Hunter told Johnny. Johnny smirked._

"_Yes sir" he chuckled._

_End Flashback_

Eve flew to Tampa the next weekend but she was running late because her flight had been delayed out of Denver because of a snow storm warning. The taxi ride seemed to take forever because Eve kept checking her watch.

"I'm soooo late!" she murmured to herself. This was not the first impression she had wanted to make. After what felt like a lifetime, the cab finally pulled up in front of the FCW arena and Eve quickly paid the driver before running inside. The receptionist pointed her towards the right direction. She quickly walked into the conference room and both of the men inside looked up.

"Miss Torres, I presume. You are late" the older man stated. Eve rushed to apologize.

"I'm sooo sorry! My flight was delayed and there was traffic on the way here!" Eve apologized.

"That's alright Miss Torres. Please. Come in. My name is…" the younger man began to speak.

"Your Triple H! Hunter Hearst Helmsley! Oh my! It's such an honor!" Eve exclaimed interrupting him. Hunter chuckled.

"You know who I am" he stated surprised. Most divas didn't know who he was when they came in.

"Of course I know who you are! I grew up watching you wrestle in DX and Evolution!" Eve stated. She wondered if it was wrong of her to announce who he was. Hunter chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you were a fan. Please, sit down. As I was saying, my name is Hunter and this is Mr. Laurinaitis. I believe you spoke to him on the phone last week" Hunter said. Eve nodded.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Mr. Laurinaitis" Eve stated nicely. Johnny smiled seductively.

"Please Miss Torres. Call me Johnny Ace" Johnny leered. Eve looked a little creeped out.

"Okay so Miss Torres, let me tell you how this tryout will go. We are going to take you down to the wrestling ring and have another diva join us. You will show us some of your basic moves and we just want to see how comfortable you are at running the ropes. After that, we will return to this room and see how well you are at cutting a promo. We have a script prepared and we want you to act as though you are live" Hunter explained. Eve nodded. The three of them walked down to the ring and Kelly Kelly was waiting in the ring.

"Hi there! You must be the new diva!" Kelly smiled. Eve smiled back.

"Hopefully" she answered. Eve went to the diva's locker room and changed into her normal wrestling gear. As she looked at her black sports bra and shorts and then at Kelly's bright blue sparkly wrestling gear, she felt underdressed.

"Okay… so Eve, Kelly. Let's begin with something simple. Vertical suplex, crossbody, elbow drop and bulldog. We'll add more difficult moves later" Hunter stated. The girls began to wrestle and almost an hour later, Hunter told them they were done. Eve's heart was pounding in her throat. She felt like she did well but wasn't sure what Hunter and Johnny were looking for.

"Great job out there! You definitely know your stuff!" Kelly complimented Eve as they were changing.

"Thanks Kelly! I was so nervous but wrestling is second nature to me!" Eve answered. She returned to the ring and followed Hunter and Johnny back to the conference room. Hunter handed her a script and Eve looked it over. It didn't look too difficult.

"We're ready when you are" Hunter stated. Eve took a deep breath before diving right in. The script told her that she had just kissed a guy that was not her boyfriend and she was supposed to act apologetic. Neither man showed any indication on their faces about how she was doing and that made Eve more nervous. How embarrassing would it be to have been called up for a private tryout but not make it. When Eve finished speaking, the men glanced at each other and back to her.

"Okay… well that's all we have…." Hunter began to say but Johnny interrupted him.

"Actually no Hunter. There's one more thing. Miss Torres, our divas are smart, sexy and powerful. We have seen you exhibiting your power in the ring and your smarts in this promo but we have not seen any evidence of your sexiness. Across the hall is a changing room. Inside of that room are several outfits. Find the outfit that best fits you and return here" Johnny told her. Eve nodded and left the room. Hunter glared at Johnny.

"Trying on clothes? Really? That's how we're going to pick our new diva?!" Hunter exclaimed. Johnny shrugged.

"You have your methods and I have mine," Johnny states nonchalantly before winking, "Besides wait until you see the "outfits" I chose for her to pick from!"

"They're all bikinis aren't they?" Hunter sighed. Johnny just smirked. Eve returned after changing into a bikini.

"That's nice. Spin around for us" Johnny leered. Eve glanced at Hunter who looked tired before spinning around.

"Now, act as though there is a camera in front of you and do some poses" Johnny stated. Hunter rubbed his hands over his face. Oh Johnny. Eve looked very uncomfortable but did as he asked. Johnny looked like he was having the time of his life. After about three poses, Hunter put a stop to this.

"Okay! That's enough Miss Torres. You may change back to your clothes" he stated. Eve nodded thankfully. She didn't normally have a problem with photoshoots but the way Johnny was staring at her sort of creeped her out. After changing, Eve returned to the room.

"Alright, so NOW we are done. We are going to review your tryout again amongst ourselves and we'll probably give you a call around next week to tell you whether you made it into the WWE. We wish you luck!" Hunter told her.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity. I just want to say that even if I don't make it, I'm just honored that I was considered" Eve answered. Hunter smiled.

"Shall I walk you to the lobby?" he asked.

"Thank you" Eve answered and the two headed out the door.

"So. What do you think? Is the WWE a place you can see yourself in?" Hunter questioned as they walked.

"I think so. I love wrestling and entertaining others and what better place to do it but in the WWE?" Eve answered before giving Hunter a sideways glance, "But I do have one request if I do make it"

"And what's that?" Hunter asked. Eve smiled.

"Can I request that I'm never left alone with Mr. Laurinaitis? He gives me the creeps" Eve stated and Hunter started to laugh.

"Oh my wife would love you!" he stated.

**And that's it! What do you guys think? Shall I continue? And don't worry! Punk will be in either the second or third chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eve was extremely nervous the rest of the week. She thought she had done really well during the tryout but there were still butterflies in her stomach. Finally the phone call came. Eve was making dinner when the phone rang. She dropped the spoon and ran over to the phone as she did every time the phone rang.

"Hello? Miss Torres?" the voice asked.

"Yes! This is Eve!" Eve answered excitedly. Her stomach wasn't full of butterflies… it was way past that. There were frogs jumping around in her stomach.

"This is Hunter. I just wanted to call to let you know that you have made it into the WWE. Congrats. You are officially a WWE diva" Hunter told her. Eve let out a scream.

"OHMYGOSH! REALLY?" Eve exclaimed. Hunter chuckled.

"The fact that you just broke my eardrum tells me that you are happy with the news" Hunter stated.

"Of course! This is a dream come true!" Eve answered.

"Well. I'm glad you're happy. So here's the deal. This Friday, I want you to pack all of your essentials and fly down to Tampa again. We will meet with the creative team and discuss a plan of action. Now I know you have plenty of wrestling experience but we are going to be sending you to FCW for about a year before we'll call you up to the main roster simply so you can learn the WWE method of wrestling. I hope that is okay?" Hunter asked.

"Yes! Yes it is! I will be there!" Eve replied happily. FCW wasn't where she had wanted to be but as long as she was in the WWE, she was happy.

"Great. Vince, Stephanie and I will see you there!" Hunter stated before hanging up. Eve started jumping up and down.

"I'M IN THE WWE!" she screamed before grabbing her phone and calling all of her family.

That Friday Eve flew to Tampa with almost all of her belongings and her apartment locked up. She was slightly nervous to meet Vince because she always heard that he was a tough man to please. She entered the FCW building and ran into a man.

"Hello there. I've never seen you before. Can I help you with something?" the man asked.

"Oh yes… sorry about running into you. My name is Eve. I'm one of the new divas and I'm supposed to meet with Vince, Stephanie, Hunter and the creative team today" Eve told him. The man smiled.

"Well then. Welcome Eve. I'm sure you'll love FCW! I'm Paul Heyman by the way. I am basically in charge of FCW" Paul told her.

"It's nice to meet you… wait… were you Brock Lesnar's manager once?" Eve asked. Paul chuckled.

"Well I see you know your WWE history. Yes, that I was. Do you need any help getting to the conference room?" Paul asked. Eve shook her head.

"No. I think I remember it from last time" she told him. Paul nodded and said goodbye before leaving. She walked over to the conference room and walked in. Vince was sitting at the head of the table. Hunter was on his left and Stephanie was on his right. There were several other men sitting around the table who Eve decided must be the creative team.

"Eve. Welcome" Hunter said.

"Please sit down Miss Torres" Vince stated. Stephanie smiled at Eve.

"Congrats on becoming a WWE Diva. You'll love it here" she told Eve.

"Thank you and I'm sure I will" Eve answered before sitting down.

"Okay. So let's get to it. Eve, we are going to try to make you our next big diva. Since Maria and Maryse left, the top diva spot has been left empty and we need to fill in the gap. The creative team is assembled today so that we can pick a gimmick or name for you. Go ahead Gerwitz" Vince stated. The head of the creative team, Brian Gerwitz, stood up.

"Thank you Vince. So we looked over some of the biodata of Eve's and we've come up with a few suggestions. First of all, we believe that Eve should keep her name. A lot of words have e-v-e in them and she could do a play-on words with them. Now onto gimmicks. I think she really doesn't need one. She's a gorgeous girl who just needs to smile and wave and people will cheer her!" Brian announced. Stephanie scoffed.

"Oh please. Is that all you could come up with in a week?" Stephanie complained before turning to Vince, "I can't believe you haven't fired him yet!"

"Now hold on Steph. I know Brian's not dumb enough for that to be his only idea!" Hunter stated slightly threateningly. Brian looked nervous.

"Of course not! That was just the first. Our second was a dumb blonde gimmick. It worked wonders with Maria and Kelly!" Brian stated. Eve rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not blonde and I can't dye my hair blonde because it'll look weird with my tan skin!" Eve retorted. Stephanie nodded.

"Exactly! Besides, why can't you come up with a better idea instead of recycling old ones?!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Okay… the third option is to pair Eve up with a superstar. She is Hispanic and we were thinking of pairing her up with a Hispanic male down in FCW. The two of them could be siblings. We could do some interesting storylines with that" Brian stated as he hoped that this idea was good enough for the McMahon family. All three looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm siblings… we've never done that" Stephanie murmured.

"A mixed tag team could be the revitalization we need…" Hunter thought aloud.

"I like it" Vince exclaimed, "That's the one!"

"But which superstar should we pair her up with?" Stephanie asked, "They need to look a little alike"

"What about um… what's his name…. the Mexican one who we hired two weeks ago…" Vince stated.

"Rodríguez? The one who is going by Del Rio now?" Hunter asked running through his list of new hires.

"Yeah. Alberto. How about him? He's young, Hispanic and I bet if Eve darkened her hair a little, they might look alike!" Vince stated. Eve tried to think of who they were talking about but she didn't follow Mexican wrestling.

"He could work. Let me just call Heyman and ask Alberto here" Stephanie stated before calling Heyman.

"Hey Paul. Is Alberto in today? … Del Rio. Real name Rodríguez … Mhhmmm …. Ok … Yes … Thanks Paul" Stephanie said before hanging up and turning to the others in the room, "He's in. He was in the training room today and Paul said that he will send him over"

"Good" Vince stated before turning to Eve, "Do you have any complaints against this gimmick as of now?"

"Not yet. Siblings sound really cool. We could do something like my brother… um Alberto you said? … could get upset anytime another guy hits on me and if we turn heel … I could distract other guys and Alberto could win matches" Eve said thinking aloud. Vince grinned.

"I like it! You're good. I think you're going to be a great asset here" Vince announced.

"If you ask Johnny Ace, he'll give you another, more perverted reason" Hunter chuckled. Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"Oh god. Did he hit on you Eve? And don't worry. If he bothers you, punch him or something. We won't care" Stephanie announced. Eve smiled.

"Don't worry Stephanie. I can handle myself. I teach self-defense and know ju-jitsu. If Johnny bothers me, I'll punch him so hard that he'll swallow his teeth" Eve answered. Stephanie blinked twice before laughing.

"Oh I like you!" Stephanie stated before turning to Hunter, "Great job finding her honey!" Before Hunter could reply, there was a knock on the door and a man walked in.

"Hello? I'm Alberto Rodríguez. Paul told me that you wanted me here" Alberto stated. Vince nodded.

"Yes. Come on in" he said and Alberto walked in, "So what do you think?"

"Hmmm… I think it could work…" Stephanie stated. Hunter nodded.

"I think Eve could die her hair a shade darker and we will be good to go!" Hunter gave his opinion.

"Eve? What do you think?" Vince asked. Eve stood up and Alberto turned to look at her before doing a double-take. Eve smiled at him and he smiled back. "_Wow. He has a cute smile_" Eve thought.

"I think we could do it! We could learn to do cool wrestling moves together like a normal tag team would! It'll be fun!" Eve stated. Alberto looked confused.

"I'm sorry but what are we talking about?" Alberto asked. Hunter chuckled.

"Yeah, I would be confused to. We haven't told you anything and just started judging you. This is Eve Torres. She's our newest diva. We were thinking of pairing her up with a male superstar and we think you're perfect. You two will be siblings. Are you okay with that?" Hunter explained. Alberto glanced at Eve.

"Si. That would be fine. I don't have any direction right now so I would love any storyline. Would I be playing the overprotective brother?" Alberto asked. Stephanie nodded.

"Yes. We are still in the brainstorming stage but that's basically the idea. The two of you will be in FCW for a year so that the two of you can learn to wrestle together. We want you two to look as though you know each other inside and out!" Stephanie answered.

"And it would be different if you two learned some tag moves together. It will make your pairing look more believable" Vince said, adding his two cents. Both Alberto and Eve nodded.

"It will be our pleasure" Alberto stated. Eve smiled and held her hand out.

"I am looking forward to working with you" she stated.

"Si. It will be fun" Alberto answered as he took Eve's hand and kissed it.

_~ 6 Months Later ~_

Eve skipped over to Alberto.

"Hey hey! Have you heard the news?" she asked Alberto. Alberto looked up from lifting weights.

"What news?" he asked. Eve grinned.

"We've got a new superstar coming to FCW today! CM Punk! Isn't that exciting?" Eve asked sitting down next to Alberto.

"So? We always get new wrestlers here. A lot of them come and go" Alberto stated turning back to his weights.

"Yes but this is CM Punk! You know him! He's been wrestling over in ROH for a long time and he's amazing!" Eve answered excitedly. Alberto grinned.

"Okay okay. I know him. I was just bothering you. I'm not surprised the E signed him. They always snatch up the ones that are hot commodities" Alberto said. Eve punched his arm.

"Jerk!" she giggles before glancing around the training area. The FCW training area was pretty large. There was a ring in the center where some superstars were wrestling while the trainers, Bill DeMott and Joey Mercury were giving them advice. Paul was in the back checking over some scripts. Along the outer sides of the arena were weights and mats where the FCW roster would work-out and grapple. Right now most of the mats were being used by the divas as they were doing yoga.

"What are you doing over here anyway? Shouldn't you be doing yoga with the other girls?" Alberto asked nodding over to the divas. Eve shrugged.

"I got bored so I decided to come visit my brother" she teased nudging him. Before Alberto could answer the door flung open and a man stomped in. He had long black hair, a lip piercing, thick eyeliner and a scowl on his face. CM Punk just entered the building.

"Oh my gosh!" Eve sighed, "He's so much hotter in person!" Alberto glanced at her out of the side of his eye.

"Really? He looks like a slob" Alberto stated. Eve shook her head.

"A very hot slob. Look at him! He's… he's… he's such a bad boy!" Eve swooned. She wasn't the only one. Most of the other divas had seen him walk in and were giggling amongst themselves. Alberto rolled his eyes.

"Women…"

"Shut up! If a superhot diva walked in here, you would do the same!" Eve teased. Alberto smirked.

"There's one sitting right next to me and I'm not swooning" he answered but Eve ignored him.

"Mhmmmm" she muttered. Alberto frowned.

"Look Eve. I can understand that you think he's good-looking and all but don't forget yourself. In 6 months we are going to be on the main roster. No distractions!" Alberto told her. Eve nodded and waved him off.

"Don't worry about it! I know what's at stake! I won't lose my focus" Eve answered watching Punk walk away.

**Sooooo what do you think? Punk is finally in the story like I promised but in the next chapter he will be more prominent! BTW if your curious, the CM Punk I was describing was the one in FCW with his long hair, no beard and thick black eyeliner!**


	3. Chapter 3

CM Punk was pissed. He was boiling, he was steamed, he was every synonym of angry. When he had been signed by the WWE, Punk had expected to be on the main roster not in a developmental territory! FCW was for people who couldn't wrestle, not someone like him! Punk scoffed to himself when he thought of what Vince told him about needing to get used to WWE's wrestling methods. Wrestling was wrestling no matter which company you were a part of.

Punk had just spoken to Paul Heyman. Paul was very excited that Punk was here and several girls had already hit on him in the span of the week that Punk had been here for but this did not change Punk's mood. He wanted to be on the top not the bottom. Punk was sitting on a piece of equipment in one of the back hallways when he heard the sound of footsteps and Punk sighed to himself. There goes his alone time.

He turned to look at the person walking his way and his breath caught. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was texting and walking towards him. She had dark brown wavy hair and the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen. She glanced up from her phone and saw him. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she flashed a smile at him. Punk let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hi there! What are you doing all alone over here?" she asked. Punk shrugged.

"Just spending some time alone. I haven't been left alone since I got here" Punk stated. The girl smiled.

"Well, you're CM Punk. The hottest **(A/N By hot I don't mean in looks)** wrestler in the indies. Of course everyone's excited that you're here!" she announced. Punk smirked.

"So you know who I am? Not many of the girls here do. I mean I met some girl named April **(A/N Ring name AJ)** who knew who I was but she was the only one" Punk stated.

"Oh yeah! April's a sweetheart. She is one of the indie female wrestler here!" the woman told him.

"Only one? Who's the other?" Punk asked, thinking over the other women he saw. None of the girls seemed like they were indie wrestlers.

"Ha! Look at me. I'm just talking away and I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Eve Torres, ring name Eve. I'm the other indie female wrestler…" Eve explained. Punk nodded.

"Oh yeah. That's why you look familiar. I've seen you in Shimmer" Punk told her. Eve looked impressed.

"I'm surprised you watch female wrestling. Most guys find it boring and use it as a bathroom break" Eve told him. Punk shook his head.

"Of course I watch it. The woman work just as hard as the men do. I bet you that Sara Del Ray could hold her own against me" Punk said. Eve smirked.

"What? You don't think I could take you?" Eve asked flirtingly. Punk smirked back.

"I'm sure you could. Wanna find out sometime?" he asked. Eve smiled.

"Come by the ring sometime when I'm wrestling and watch me beat you!" Eve told him. Punk smirked.

"My name is Phil Brooks by the way" Punk said, "You're not the only one who forgot to introduce themselves!" Eve smiled.

"Phil" she repeated and for some reason Punk felt a shiver run down his spine. The way she said his name made Punk want to hear her say it again.

"So why are you sitting here all mopey?" Eve asked sitting down next to him. Punk had to fight the urge to wrap his arm around her.

"It's sort of a long story" Punk answered. Eve smiled as she looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"I have time" she stated simply. Punk couldn't say no to that look.

"I'm kind of pissed that I've been sent here. I thought that when I would be signed, I would be in the main roster but they sent me here without any time frame of how long!" Punk complained.

"I see…" Eve murmured. Punk glanced at her and tried to read her expression.

"What?" he asked. Eve shrugged.

"Nothing… I mean I understand where you are coming from but…. I think you should make the most of what you have. Maybe I am thinking from a diva's point-of-view…. But you never really know how long you're going to be here so you might as well enjoy it…" Eve states before sighing, "Divas have about six years in them before the E releases them because we get 'too old' or something…"

"I'm sorry…" Punk stated feeling guilty. Eve shrugged before smiling.

"It's okay! I'm going to have as much fun wrestling here as I can!" Eve answered. Punk sighed.

"I must seem like such a spoiled douchebag to you but… I really love wrestling and I don't want to be one of the guys who sit in the back and never get a chance to go out there and entertain!" Punk stated. He really didn't want Eve to think he was a spoiled brat. Eve smiled.

"I understand Phil. I really do. Sometimes we get frustrated. It's okay to be" she murmured. Punk smiled back at her and started to lean in. Eve started to lean in too when they were interrupted.

"Evie? You back here?" a voice called out and Eve pulled away. She hopped down from the equipment.

"Yeah! I'm here!" Eve called out and a guy walked around the corner to see them. Punk wondered who that guy was.

"Evie! I was looking for you forever! I thought we were getting dinner?" he asked before checking out Punk but dismissing him. "_Oh hell no! No one dismisses me_" Punk thought.

"Sorry!" Eve giggled, "I got distracted!"

"I see" the man stated glancing at Punk again.

"Oh! Alberto, this is Phil Brooks, ring name CM Punk. Phil, this is Alberto Rodríguez, ring name Alberto Del Rio" Eve introduced.

"Hey" Punk said trying to be nice.

"Phil? Isn't that the name of your brother?" Alberto asked. Eve nodded.

"Yeah my younger brother, you know him. The one who is in Africa right now!" Eve answered before winking, "But don't worry. You're still my favorite!"

"Of course I am!" Alberto chuckled before wrapping his arm around Eve, "Let's go. I'm starved"

"Ok. It was nice talking to you Phil. I'll see you around!" Eve said before they left. Punk watched them go before sighing. Of course she had a boyfriend. Eve Torres was way to gorgeous not to have one.

"Hiiiiiii" a voice said from behind him. Punk sighed and turned to see a girl behind him. He tried to search his brain for her name.

"Um hi"

"I'm Jamie! I don't think we've met!" Jamie introduced herself.

"Punk" Punk answered. Jamie giggled.

"Your name's Punk? That's cool! I saw you talking to Eve and Alberto!" Jamie stated. Punk glanced at her.

"So um are they uh together?" he asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Who knows? Eve doesn't really hang out with the divas. She's usually with Alberto but sometimes with Karlee **(A/N Ring name Maxine)**, Celeste **(A/N Ring name Kaitlyn)** and April. But their storyline is that they are supposed to act as siblings. Everyone thinks they're together because Eve always turns down other guys who ask her out. Supposedly all the guys think she's gorgeous but I don't see it. I think she's too fat" Jamie answered. Punk scowled at her.

"Eve is not fat! You're too thin. Later" he retorted before walking away. Siblings huh?

Meanwhile Eve and Alberto had walked to Alberto's car.

"Eve. I thought we agreed that you would stay away from Punk! He's a distraction!" Alberto exclaimed.

"Relax Alberto! We were just talking. He's really sweet!" Eve said in a daze. Alberto watched her skip to the car and sighed. He knew that no matter what he said now, Eve would still go after Punk. She had a crush which may or may not ruin their chance at the big time…. He decided that he must figure out this Punk character so he could determine if he deserved his fake-sister and then make sure that Eve knew that going to the main roster in 6 months was the most important thing.

**So… what do you think of Punk's point of view and his first meeting with Eve? Will Alberto be a roadblock in the way of Eve and Punk or will he accept Punk? I love reviews! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so by now you've probably noticed that I am using both ring names and real names. Here's the deal. The WWE superstars will use ring names for the guys to show respect and stuff but the divas usually call everyone by their real names. The real names will mostly be used when people are talking but the ring names will be used in descriptions. If I use a real name, I will have a list of real names and ring names at the end of the chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

The next morning Eve woke up early to go for her morning run. Usually she ran alone because it was difficult to get Alberto up before 11 AM. He was NOT a morning person. But Eve didn't mind because she thought that running helped clear her mind and Eve _needed_ to clear her mind now more than ever. CM Punk was acting as a tornado in her mind and she needed to focus. Alberto might be right. If she got distracted by a boy, they might not make it to the main roster. But of course as soon as she thought this, Eve almost ran into the same guy.

"Whoa there!" Punk chuckled, "Eve?"

"Oh hi Phil! Do you go for runs too?" Eve asked smiling. Punk nodded.

"Yup, every morning. It helps clear my mind and it's my alone time" Punk answers. Eve blushes.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should probably go then…. So you can be alone" Eve told him before turning away.

"NO! I uh mean, it's okay if you run with me. I'd like the company" Punk protested.

"But I thought you said this was your alone time?" Eve asked him. Punk flushed a little.

"Nah, it's okay. Sometimes it's nice to have a running partner" Punk answered. He wanted to smack himself on the head. Where was the cool confident guy that he normally was? Who was this idiot who was stammering in front of Eve?

"Okay then! Let's go!" Eve stated before they started running. They were quiet for a bit before Punk started a conversation.

"So… you were Shimmer right? How was that?" he asked. Eve grinned.

"It was amazing and so much fun! Everyone is so nice and we became pretty close. Sara is the sweetest when you get to know her even though it never stopped hurting when she attacked you!" Eve chuckled before glancing at Punk, "But you were in ROH… I'm sure that was just like my experience!"

"Yeah… I know what you mean… but Colt was my only real friend there…" Punk states before glancing at Eve, "I'm uh sort of a loner… Yeah, lame right?"

"Nope. Not lame at all! I am sort of the same. I'm nice to everyone but I only have a small number of best friends. Like here in FCW. I know everyone and everyone knows me but I'm only close to April, Celeste, Karlee and Alberto…" Eve answered. Punk glanced at Eve slyly.

"So… is it awkward that you have to act like you and Alberto are siblings?" Punk asked thinking about what Jamie had said. Eve shook her head.

"Not at all! Alberto is like my older brother! We tried to go out in the beginning for like a week but then we broke up because we were better as friends and now we actually are like siblings! It's so much fun to wrestle together! We've come up with all these tag moves and I'm excited to show it off on the main roster in a few months!" Eve replied. Punk grinned when Eve said she and Alberto were not dating but then the grin faded when he heard Eve was leaving FCW.

"You're getting called up?" Punk asked. Eve nodded.

"Yeah…. According to Vince, Alberto and I will be on RAW in 6 months… but you know how fickle the writers are. They might not even follow through…" Eve answered. Punk shook his head.

"Nah. I think you two will do great! Maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime?" Punk asked to lighten the mood.

"Absolutely! Are you doing anything after this?" Eve asked excitedly. Punk shook his head.

"No why?"

"Well, Alberto and I are going to train a little today! You could join us!" Eve replied. Punk thought about Alberto.

"Um maybe not. I don't think Alberto would want me there"

"Don't be silly! Alberto doesn't mind!" Eve stated before glancing at Punk, "So, is it hard being away from your family and friends? It was for me in the beginning." Punk shook his head.

"No… not really. My family is uh complicated to say the least but it has been a long time since I've been far from Colt so that's a little weird" Punk answered. Eve nodded.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it. Is your girlfriend missing you?" Eve asked shyly. She hoped he would say that he didn't have one.

"Yeah. I guess she is" Punk answered as he watched Eve. Eve sighed. Of course he had a girlfriend. Why wouldn't a guy as amazing as Punk not have one?

"Oh I see" Eve stated looking forward. Punk smirked.

"I mean she would if I had one" Punk chuckled. Eve glanced up quickly.

"You jerk!" Eve giggled shoving Punk lightly. Punk smiled.

"It's kind of hard to have a girlfriend. Wrestling always comes first for me and girls never really understand that. They just think it's a weird sport where guys touch each other in speedos" Punk stated. Eve smiled.

"Well then. Maybe you should date a female wrestler" she stated before winking at Punk. Punk's eyes widened. Did Eve mean…. herself? Punk could only hope. Before he could say anything, they made it to the FCW arena.

"Come on Phil! You can join us!" Eve stated as she took Punk's hand and led him inside to the ring where Alberto was stretching. Alberto glanced up and zoned in on their hands.

"Hey Evie. Punk." Alberto said. Eve smiled and let go of Punk's hand before climbing into the ring.

"Hi Alberto! I ran into Phil on my morning run and I invited him to watch us wrestle!" Eve stated smiling. Alberto nodded.

"I see," he stated before turning to Punk, "Well then, you're in for a treat!" Punk nodded. He didn't like Alberto but he could deal with him as long as he was around Eve. AJ came skipping out.

"Hi Eve! Hi Alberto!" April grinned. Eve turned around and smiled.

"Hi April!" Eve stated.

"Where's Percy? I thought we were going to wrestle!" Alberto asked.

"Hewas called in to talk to Paul" AJ answered, "Sorry!"

"So I guess we can't do this…" Alberto stated, "And Eve and I worked hard on these moves…"

"Sorry Phil… I guess you won't be watching us tag together…." Eve told him sadly.

"Isn't there any other guy here other than… Percy you said?... who can join the mixed tag?" Punk asked. Eve shook her head.

"Not really. Most of the guys won't be caught dead with the divas…" Eve answered and Punk frowned.

"That's dumb… Wait! What if I join April?" Punk asked. Alberto raised his eyebrows.

"You? Wrestle in a mixed tag?" Alberto asked. Punk nodded.

"Well yeah. I mean I know how to wrestle and a mixed tag is superstar v. superstar and diva v. diva so I should be good!" Punk replied. Eve and AJ smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Eve said adding in her two cents.

"Let's do it!" AJ cheered jumping up and down.

"Alright. If you two are okay with it…" Alberto shrugged.

"Good luck Phil!" Eve called. Punk smirked.

"Luck is for losers" he answered before winking at Eve who blushed a little. The four climbed into the ring and went to the opposite corners. AJ gave Punk a quick overview on how this usually worked. When the three of them had a tag match, usually it was less of a match and mostly used to practice moves. AJ started out the match with Eve and Punk was impressed. He had never watched a divas match up close before and both girls were amazing: they were giving it there all.

They started by shoving each other a little bit before AJ flung Eve towards the ropes and bent down to be ready to throw Eve but Eve, knowing what would happen, stopped a little before AJ and bicycle-kicked her. When AJ fell back onto the ground, Eve stomped on her stomach. AJ rolled to the ropes and grabbed them to lift herself up before turning towards Eve and punching her before jumping up and tackling her to the ground.

They continued for a few more minutes and when AJ finally walked over to tag Punk in, Punk was pumped up. Nothing made him more excited to wrestle than to watch a great match. He started towards the other corner and Eve, instead of climbing out of the ring, squatted down onto her hands and knees. Alberto ran into the ring and used Eve's back as a launching pad of sorts as he crossbodied Punk hard. **(A/N I know that's more of a intergender move and I think Lita and the Hardys did it but pretend for my sake they didn't)** Punk landed on his back and thought _wow_.

Alberto and Punk wrestled for a little while before Alberto reached over and tagged Eve who was on the top rope. The point of this match afterall was to practice tag moves. AJ walked toward their corner and Alberto reached up and took Eve's hand. He pulled Eve over him so that she flipped twice and landed right on top of AJ who fell to the ground.

"Whoa. Now that was cool" Punk stated watching them. The match continued for a little longer before Eve did a neckbreaker on AJ and AJ called time.

"Okay… That's good. I need to stop" AJ stated as she tried to catch her breath. Eve grinned and turned to Alberto.

"That means we won!" she squealed before hugging him. Alberto twirled her around before setting her down. Eve turned to Punk wide-eyed.

"So? What did you think? That was only two of the many moves we do?! The second is going to be our tag finisher! It is going to be called Counting Stars **(A/N Lame I know… do you guys have any ideas what they could call it? I would love to hear your thoughts!)** because when we hit someone, they will see stars!" Eve asked excitedly. Punk grinned.

"That was amazing! I had a ton of fun and you two are pretty awesome together!" Punk stated.

"Thanks Phil! It's kind of difficult to figure out tag moves because we will be competing in mixed tag and not intergender so we have to be careful with the moves we choose…" Eve stated.

"Plus the fact Eve can't throw me around like I can her" Alberto added and Eve shoved him lightly while AJ giggled. Punk smiled. Maybe Eve was right. Maybe he could make friends here and enjoy himself. Afterall if WWE didn't work out, he'd still have the indies to return to.

**Ta-da! What do you think? Isn't Punk adorable when he's stuttering. I am really bad at naming things so if anyone has a better idea about what to name Alberto and Eve's tag finisher, I would love to hear it!**

**WWE Roster:**

**CM Punk – Phil**

**AJ Lee – April**

**Kaitlyn – Celeste**

**Maxine - Karlee**


	5. Chapter 5

_Six Months Later_

After that match, Eve and Punk became closer. Nowadays they were practically inseparable and both were extremely happy. When Punk wasn't spending time with Paul and learning how to produce FCW, he was with Eve. Most of FCW figured they were together even though they weren't which seemed like a problem for Alberto but he didn't know what to do. He decided to confide in Percy Watson.

"Hey man. What's wrong? You look worried" Percy asked him one day. Alberto sighed.

"It's Punk and Eve" Alberto told him. Percy looked confused.

"What's wrong with them? They seem happy together" he answered.

"That's the thing. They're not together but I'm afraid they are becoming too dependent on each other!" Alberto stated.

"What's wrong with that? Punk seems like a good guy" Percy replied.

"Yeah I know. At first I was suspicious of Punk because he seemed like a douche when I first saw him but now that I've gotten to know him a little better, he's a great guy and he really does like Eve. The problem is that Eve and I are leaving for the main roster in a week and I'm afraid that the two of them won't be able to handle being apart! I'm afraid Eve will not want to move up because Punk's back here" Alberto explained. Percy rubbed his chin.

"Hmmm that does sound tough… Maybe that won't happen! Eve is pretty serious about her career and even if she would want to stay back, Punk wouldn't let her because he knows how important being called up is" Percy told him. Alberto shrugged.

"I don't know man. I feel like someone's going to get hurt…" he announced. While Alberto was talking to Percy, Eve was at lunch with Punk.

"Ahhh! Can you believe Alberto and I are going to be called up in a week! We're meeting with Vince in two days! I wonder how we're going to debut!?" Eve said. Punk smiled sadly.

"Yeah… it barely seems like 6 months have passed since I came here…. And now you're leaving" Punk stated.

"Aww Phil! I think I'm going to miss you most of all!" Eve stated before she hugged him. _This might be the last time we see each other_ Eve thought. _Why did I have to fall in love? _Punk asked himself.

"Don't worry about me Eve. I'll be fine! You just look forward to wrestling in the big leagues!" Punk told her. Eve nodded and tried to hide her tears.

"Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?!" AJ screamed as she hopped over to their table with Kaitlyn.

"What's up guys?" Eve asked wiping her tears quickly.

"April and I have been chosen to be a part of NXT Season 3! I'm soooo excited!" Kaitlyn cheered.

"Finally my dreams are coming true!" AJ sighed. Punk smiled and congratulated them but all this reminded him of was how he may never make to the main roster. He felt more alone than ever.

"That's great! Who else is in it?!" Eve asked after she hugged both girls.

"Karlee, Askana and ugh Jamie. The last diva has not been chosen yet!" Kaitlyn answered.

"My pro is going to be Primo, Karlee is going to have Alicia Fox and Celeste is going to have Vickie!" AJ added. Eve smirked.

"Oh Celeste. Vickie huh?" Eve asked. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I know right? Gag me with a spoon! The only thing good about having Vickie as my pro is her fake-boyfriend Nick! Mmmm now that's a man!" Kaitlyn giggled. Punk chuckled.

"Oh come on now! I'm better looking than him!" Punk stated. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yeah but you're tak…. Not available! Nick is all mine!" Kaitlyn answered. AJ laughed.

"Kaitlyn! You need to focus on the wrestling, not the guys!" AJ reprimanded. Eve laughed.

"Well I wish the two of you the best of luck! I'll be rooting for either of you to win it!" Eve said. Both girls thanked them and left.

"NXT…. That's really great for them!" Punk stated. Eve smiled and glanced at Punk.

"Yes it is! And maybe you'll be in season 4!" Eve stated. Before Punk could reply, Eve's phone rang. It was Alberto.

"Sorry Phil… I have to take this!" Eve said and Punk nodded.

"Hi Alberto. What's up? …. Mmmm... Yeah that sounds like a good idea…. I know! I'm so excited…. Ok! Meet you in twenty! Bye"

"You have to go?" Punk asked sadly. Eve nodded.

"Yeah… that was Alberto. He was saying that we should practice a little bit more before we leave. I'm sorry but I have to go!" Eve answered, "See you later?"

"Yeah. Sure" Punk replied and Eve leaned over and kissed his cheek. She stayed there for a second before pulling away and leaving. Punk sighed and put his head into his hands. _Oh Eve_…

Eve went down to the arena and found Alberto stretching.

"Hey! Sorry about that! I was having lunch with Phil" Eve said. Alberto raised an eyebrow.

"Like a date?" he asked. Eve blushed.

"Umm no…. Why!? Did he say it was a date?!" Eve asked excitedly. Alberto shook his head and Eve's face fell.

"Oh… of course…. Shall we get to it then?" Eve asked as she tried to change the subject. Alberto and Eve practiced for a little while but Alberto could tell that Eve was distracted. When Eve missed a move for the second time, Alberto stopped.

"Eve? Is everything okay?" he asked wrapping his arm around Eve who sighed.

"I don't know…. I keep thinking about leaving… I am going to miss Phil so much…." Eve answered him. Alberto tensed.

"Oh…"

"I wish that he could come with us! I wish that we had more time together! I wish…."

"You wish what?" Alberto asked suspiciously.

"I wish that I had enough courage to tell him the truth. I love Phil, Alberto! I shouldn't but I do! I came to WWE to wrestle but suddenly that doesn't matter anymore…. I just want Phil!" Eve exclaimed and Alberto gasped. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"But Eve! We worked so hard to get here! You… you… you can't just give it all up for a boy!" Alberto retorted.

"I know… And I won't do that to you! I love him but I won't throw away all the time and energy we put into being this tag team!I just want to tell him how I feel" Eve replied. Alberto looked worried. _What if Phil asks her to stay? What if they can't handle the long distance? What if Eve leaves to be with him?_

"Are you sure?" Alberto asked nervously. Eve nodded.

"I'm sure. I don't want to leave without telling him about my feelings!" Eve stated. Alberto looked away quickly. It looks like he would have to have a talk with Punk and SOON! Later that day Alberto texted Punk, asking Punk to meet him in Alberto's room.

"Hey Del Rio! What's up? Why did you ask to see me?" Punk asked. Alberto sighed.

"Listen Punk. I need to talk to you about something really important. It's about Eve" Alberto told him. Punk's eyes widened.

"What? What is it? Is she okay?" Punk asked worriedly.

"She's fine physically but we need to talk about your relationship with Eve" Alberto stated. Punk flushed a little.

"What? We're just friends… there's no relationship!" Punk defended himself. Alberto shook his head.

"I wish. Listen Punk. Eve is going places and she is in the prime of her career. She needs to be focused on wrestling, nothing else. But recently she has been distracted by a boy, by you! And you know what that means"

"I'm holding her back…." Punk realized sadly. Alberto nodded.

"I'm sorry Punk but Eve's going to be on the main roster and you're going to be here. A long distance relationship wouldn't be healthy. I know you like her and I know she likes you but if you care for her happiness, you have to let her go"

**Ackk! What do you guys think? Is Alberto right? Is Punk holding Eve back? Will Eve tell him that she loves him? What do you guys think would be a cool tag team name for Alberto & Eve? I was thinking something like Latin Heat or the Del Rio Duo… Lame I know.**

**WWE Roster:**

**AJ Lee – April**

**Maxine – Karlee**

**Kaitlyn – Celeste**

**Dolph Ziggler – Nick**

**CM Punk – Phil**

**(Jamie and Aksana have the same ring names as their real names because I was too lazy to use their real names and they're really not that important in this story)**


	6. Chapter 6

CM Punk was in a bad mood. He stomped into the FCW arena with a scowl on his face the next morning. Alberto's words had been running through his mind all night so along with his normal bout of insomnia, he was stressing about Eve. Punk sighed to himself. Why was it the one time he falls in love, it ends up like this? He… was holding Eve back… He was a distraction…. He was…. not Mr. Perfect…. Punk snorted to himself… hell he wasn't even in the same city as Mr. Perfect!

Punk slammed his jacket on the bench and put his head in his hands. People always judged him… from just one glance they decided who he was. All they saw was… a punk. A bad boy: someone who no one in their right mind would allow their daughter to date. They saw his long hair, his lip piercings, his tattoos… they never saw the fact that he was Straight Edge, that he was so passionate about wrestling, that he would NEVER purposely hurt a woman.

Girls always flocked to the bad boys but once they realized that he really wasn't one… they lost interest. Eve was the only girl that stuck around for so long and now she was leaving and he had to let her go. That was the only path that Punk could see. He loved her but all he wanted was her happiness.

"Hey man" a voice said. Punk looked up to see Alberto.

"Hey…" he murmured. Alberto sighed.

"Eve wants to see you. She says she has something important to tell you" Alberto told him and Punk sighed. Well this was it. He knew what he had to do. Punk nodded at Alberto and left to find Eve. She was sitting on their bench in the park.

"Hey Eve. You wanted to see me?" Punk asked. Eve glanced up nervously. _This is it! I have to tell him how I feel,_ she thought.

"Well… Since Alberto and I are leaving in five days, I wanted to tell you something before I left because I might not get another chance to say so… And I don't like living in regret" Eve told him. Punk pretended to look confused.

"What about Eve? You're my best girl friend. You can tell me anything" Punk said purposely throwing in _girl friend_ so that maybe Eve would not try to talk about her feelings. Eve flinched slightly but continued on.

"I… I love you Phil… there. I said it! I love you!" Eve said quickly. Punk's eyes widened and softened before turning hard again.

"What?!" he exclaimed. Eve nodded.

"I've loved you since I ran into you sitting on that equipment looking all emo-like and it only increased from there" Eve tells him smiling. Punk rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm uh sorry Eve… but uh I don't feel the same way…" Punk stuttered. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously Phil? I know you have feelings for me too! You've tried to kiss me so many times!" Eve argued. Punk took a deep breath. He would need to be more convincing for this to work.

"I'm sorry Eve. I love you like… a best friend. I did like you in the beginning but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think we'd be better as friends" Punk replied. Eve's eyes watered.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry too then… I… I have to go" Eve stated quickly. She stood up to leave but Punk grabbed her hand.

"Please tell me we can still be friends!" he begged. Punk did not know what he would do if he couldn't have Eve as a friend either. Eve wiped her tears and shakily smiled.

"Of course. We'll always be friends. I really have to go now. I haven't even started packing…" Eve told him before she walked away making up excuses. Punk put his head in his hands. Was he doing the right thing? He did not like to see Eve so upset. It broke his heart.

Eve meanwhile was embarrassed beyond belief and very upset. If only she had listened to Alberto when he told her that telling him was a bad idea! She sighed to herself. Punk was so perfect… and the only guy she had ever fallen in love with…. Too bad he only saw her as a best friend and nothing more… Now she may have ruined their friendship by making it extremely awkward. She walked into the room she was sharing with Maxine, AJ and Kaitlyn.

"Hey girlie! Why the long face?" AJ asked when Eve walked through the door. Kaitlyn was sitting on the armchair and AJ was spread out across the floor. They were watching some old wrestling tapes while Maxine was flipping through a magazine looking bored.

"I… I just told Phil I loved him…" Eve cried before she face-planted onto the couch. Maxine glanced up from her magazine.

"That's great news! Isn't it babe?" she asked excitedly.

"No Karlee… because he doesn't like me!" Eve moaned. Kaitlyn's eyes widened.

"What? But I thought he did! He seemed like he liked you too!" she exclaimed. Eve shrugged.

"That's what I thought too but he said he only sees me as a friend! I'm such an idiot! Why on earth would I think he liked me?!" she exclaimed.

"Because every guy in FCW does?" AJ stated. Eve rolled her eyes.

"So not true April! Only two guys have asked me out and they were douche-bags looking to sleep with me!" Eve retorted.

"Well yeah them but also all the other guys here too! They're all either afraid of Alberto's protectiveness or by your confidence! Guys don't like to feel weak!" Maxine told them. Kaitlyn smirked.

"Speaking from experience?" she asked grinning. Maxine flipped her hair.

"Of course! Eve and I both give off this _look but don't touch _vibe so guys stay away! I mean seriously! **I** had to ask Curtis out last month!" Maxine replied. AJ sat up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! When did this happen? How come we didn't know about this date?!" AJ asked. Maxine shrugged.

"You didn't know because it didn't happen. Curtis turned me down. He has a girlfriend back home" she answered. Kaitlyn wrapped her arm around Maxine.

"Aww Karlee! I'm so sorry!" she soothed. Maxine shrugged.

"It's fine. Afterall it's his loss not mine… although Curtis _is_ extremely hot!" Maxine thought aloud. AJ chuckled.

"That's our girl!" she stated before looking back at Eve who still had her face planted in a cushion, "Sorry Eve. We totally got distracted. Now what did Phil say exactly?" she asked. Eve told them his exact words.

"See! He totally likes you! He just doesn't want your dating relationship to end badly so you two won't be friends anymore!" Kaitlyn pointed out. Eve shrugged.

"Either way, it's completely mortifying, a shot on my ego and now everything's going to be all awkward!" Eve moaned. Maxine shrugged.

"Well babe, you're leaving in five days. I know this is going to sound harsh but you probably won't see each other again. Why worry? When you text and call, you'll be fine! You don't have to see his face which will make it less awkward" Maxine told her. Eve looked thoughtful.

"Yeah. You're right! I'm just freaking out!" Eve sighs, "Thank god I'm leaving. I don't know how I will survive here if I didn't!"

"Yeah chin up Eve! The four of us and Alberto are going to be traveling together on the main roster. NXT is taped before Smackdown starts!" Kaitlyn told Eve. Eve nodded.

"Thanks guys. You are amazing! I love you all!" Eve exclaims.

"Aww Eve! Group hug guys!" AJ cheers before rounding up the girls for a hug and Eve's eyes started to water again but this time with happy tears.

"Um Eve… you know I love you and all but… babe you REALLY stink!" Maxine stated and Eve's tears dried up as all the girls laughed.

The next morning, Eve and Alberto walked down to the conference room in the FCW arena to talk with the creative team about how they will debut. Alberto noticed that Eve was a little down and not as happy as she normally was.

"Evie? You okay?" he asked wrapped his arm around her. Eve glanced up at him and tried to smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm excited to join the main roster" Eve told him. Alberto raised an eyebrow.

"Eve. I know you. What's wrong?" Alberto asked and Eve sighed.

"I told Phil I loved him and he turned me down. It was humiliating and upsetting that the man I love doesn't love me" Eve told him sadly. Alberto didn't say anything for a second. So Punk had listened to him afterall… that was good.

"Come on Evie. Buck up! We're going to be on the main roster in a few days! Forget about Punk!" Alberto stated trying to distract Eve. Eve smiles wryly.

"Yeah… I guess so… you are right…" Eve states. They walk into the conference room expecting to see it full but there was only one person in it… one that neither of them liked: Johnny Ace.

"Miss Torres" Johnny stated sleazily before glancing at Alberto, "Mr Rodriquez"

"What are you doing here? Where's everyone else?" Alberto scowled. Seeing Johnny Ace in the morning would put anyone in a bad mood.

"Their flight was delayed so they couldn't make it. I was already down here visiting family so I am here on their behalf" Johnny explained. Eve nodded.

"Ok but how are we going to come up with a debut without the creative team?" Eve asked. Johnny smirked a bit.

"That's actually not going to be a problem…. You see I have bad news. You two will not be debuting in a few days…" Johnny dropped the bomb. Eve gasped and Alberto's eyes narrowed.

"And why not? Last I spoke to Vince, he was pretty excited about our team!" Alberto questioned. Johnny shrugged.

"Plans change. Storylines are rewritten" he answers before glancing at Eve, "The truth of the matter is that we already have the NXT Season 3 with all divas and we really don't want to overexert the creative team to come up with yet another diva storyline"

Eve frowned and Alberto wanted to punch Johnny Ace.

"What the hell kind of logic is that? There already are divas storylines on RAW and Smackdown so what would one more do?" Eve exclaimed. Johnny nodded.

"And that's exactly why! Too much diva exposure in a man's world!" Johnny wheezed before raising an eyebrow at Eve, "But you know, I could probably pull a few strings and get you onto the NXT season 3 as we need another diva contestant to be Kelly Kelly's rookie **(A/N In this story Naomi is ignored)**"

"What?" Eve asked confused. Johnny stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am a very lonely man Miss Torres. If you help me out, I'll help you out" Johnny stated sleazily as he moved his hand down her arm. Alberto stepped forward to punch Johnny but stopped when he saw that Eve could handle herself. She turned slightly before kneeing him in his crotch and ripping his hand off her arm. Johnny let out a groan and sank to the ground.

"You'd have to KILL me first. I will rot in FCW before I ask for YOUR help! Come on Alberto. Let's leave Mr. Laurenitis to think over my words!" Eve spat out before turning on her heel and stomping out the door. Alberto reached down and lifted Johnny up.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you'll end up in the hospital no matter if I get fired or not!" Alberto warned before dropping Johnny and following Eve out the door.

"I can't believe this! We're NOT getting called up?!" Eve thought horrified.

**So what did you guys think? Okay so the beginning where Punk was talking about himself was kind of depressing but I blame that on listening to sad music as I typed it up! Don't kill me! :D What did you think of Punk turning down Eve? Will she get over it quickly and find another guy or will Punk agree to date her later on? What did you think of the girl talk? And what about Eve and Alberto not getting called up? What's going on and why was Johnny Ace the one to drop the news? Please review and let me know how I'm doing with this story!**

**WWE Roster:**

**CM Punk – Phil**

**AJ Lee – April**

**Kaitlyn – Celeste**

**Maxine – Karlee**

**Johnny Curtis - Curtis**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe it! How could they just pull the rug away from under you like that?" Maxine exclaimed later that day when Eve told her what happened. Eve shrugged in the midst of her tears.

"I don't know! It's so unfair! And it was made worse because Johnny freaking Ace was there to break the news! He asked me to sleep with him to get a spot on NXT Season 3! Can you believe his nerve?" Eve cried. Kaitlyn growled.

"OH HELL NO!" Kaitlyn shouted, "Where is that man?! I will cut off his dick and feed it to him!" AJ's reaction was a little less extreme.

"I hope either you or Alberto put him in his place" AJ asked. Eve nodded.

"Yeah I may have kneed him in the crotch and then told him I would rather die before agreeing to sleep with him" Eve answered. Kaitlyn shook her head.

"That's not even close to what I think he deserved!" she replied angrily. Maxine wrapped her arm around Kaitlyn.

"Babe. Chill out. I'm sure Ace got his just deserts. We need to deal with the fact that Vince and Hunter just changed their minds so quickly!" Maxine said trying to redirect their attention. AJ nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe you can call Hunter and ask him why he changed his mind" AJ added her two cents. Eve shook her head.

"No… that would be desperate and besides…. It was just pure luck that Alberto and I got the nod. Now we'll just have to wait like everyone else…" Eve answered.

"What if you asked them to be on NXT… you know without Johnny Ace" Maxine said. Eve shrugged.

"Maybe…" she replied before bursting into a fresh set of tears, "God guys! I just realized that if I'm not being called up… I have to …. I have to see Punk! On a daily basis!"

All three girls gasped as none of them had thought of that before.

"Oh Eve!" Kaitlyn cried before hugging Eve. Eve wrapped her arms around Kaitlyn.

"What am I going to do?!" she asked rhetorically.

Meanwhile Alberto was in the training area hitting a punching bag. He was beyond furious. Not only was he and Eve not going to be called up, but Johnny Ace had the audacity to hit on Eve. Alberto let out a fury of punches.

"Hey man. You don't look like a man who's moving up to the roster in two days!" a voice stated. Alberto turned to see no other than Mr. CM Punk. _Great. Just who I need to see_ Alberto thought to himself.

"Punk" Alberto states before giving him the guy-nod. Punk nodded back.

"So what's up? You don't like the way the E is debuting you? Are you going to be lame because man if you are, I'm totally going to be sitting here and laughing at you" Punk stated. Alberto turned back to the punching bag.

"Well don't worry about laughing… It's not happening" Alberto replied before punching the bag again. Punk looked confused.

"What's not happening?" he asked. Alberto scowled at the bag.

"Eve and I are not getting called up. The E changed their minds…." Alberto spat out. Punk's eyes widened and he had to close his mouth because it had fallen open.

"WHAT?! But I thought…" Punk stuttered. Alberto shrugged.

"We thought so too…" he stated sadly. Punk was in shock. He blinked a couple of times.

"What are you guys going to do?" he asked. Alberto shrugged and punched the punching bag again before sighing in defeat.

"I have no idea. I guess we'll go back to training and hoping that we will be called up again" Alberto answered.

"Eve must be heartbroken…." Punk stated. Alberto nodded before sliding a glance at Punk.

"Yeah but this does not mean that you can go after her. She still needs to focus on training" Alberto warned. Punk scoffed.

"Please! I'm not a complete asshole! I wasn't thinking of using this for my own benefit. I was thinking in terms of how much Eve was looking forward to being on the main roster!" Punk retorted. Alberto shrugged.

"Whatever man. I was just warning you" he answered.

"Where is Eve?" Punk demanded. Alberto shrugged.

"Last I saw her, she was heading back to the room she shares with the girls. They are planning to have a girls night: you know, ice cream, chick flicks and crying. You DON'T want to get involved with that" Alberto told him. Punk nodded. He could still remember the time he accidentally walked in on his foster sister Shaleen's slumber party: that was not a mistake he was willing to repeat.

"Okay… I'll check up on her tomorrow…" Punk stated before leaving. Alberto sighed and placed his head in his hands. What was he going to do about this?

**Sorry about the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! I love reviews! Anyone who reviews that has a Fanfic account will receive a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Eve decided to go for her routine morning run because she really needed a healthy way to get out her anger and not cry or drink. She decided to go a different way than she normally did so that she would not run into someone she was trying to avoid. Unfortunately for her… that person decided to run that way too.

"Hey! Eve!" he called out. Eve turned to see him catching up with her and she sighed. _So much for avoiding him _she thought.

"Hi… So I guess you've heard the news huh?" Eve asked sadly. Punk nodded.

"Yeah… Alberto told me but uh not to make this worse for you, pretty much everyone down here knows… you two were the talk of the arena yesterday…" Punk told her. Eve hissed.

"Great. Now all of FCW knows of my failure!" Eve moaned. Punk took a step closer to Eve and she flinched slightly. Eve hoped he didn't notice it but saw the frown flash across his face.

"Eve….." he murmured, "I'm so sorry…. I … I know how much you wanted to be called up" Eve snorted.

"Yeah well, I guess that doesn't matter now!" Eve stated bitterly, "Neither Hunter nor Vince even had the nerve to show up here and tell us themselves… they sent that tool Ace…"

Punk sighed helplessly. He really wanted to wrap Eve into a hug but judging by the way she flinched earlier, he did not think that would go over well.

"I wish… I wish I could do something for you! I feel so helpless!" Punk groaned. Eve glared at him.

"Oh I'm soooo sorry. Please excuse me for ignoring the fact that you feel helpless! Poor CM Punk! Whatever shall I do?" she snapped. Punk raised his eyebrows.

"You don't need to take your anger out at me" he answered. Eve sighed.

"I'm sorry… I'm so stressed and upset and you were here and I took all my anger out on you…" Eve apologized. Punk shrugged before smirking.

"At least I am good for being a verbal punching bag but if you use me as a real punching bag, I might have a complaint" Punk teased. Eve smiled before smacking him on the arm.

"Ow! I thought I just warned you about this!" Punk exclaimed jokingly. Eve smiled shakily before bursting into tears.

"Hey there. Shhh" Punk comforted Eve as he took her into his arms. At this point, it was more important to make Eve feel better than think about how awkward this was. Eve cried for a little while and Punk let her, rubbing his hands up and down her back. After a few minutes, Eve pulled away.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I just ruined your shirt with my tears" Eve apologized. Punk waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I think you deserve a good cry. Besides I'm not really a fan of this shirt" he told her. Eve smiled up at him. Why did she ever think that it would be awkward to be around him. This was Punk: her best guy friend.

"Thanks Phil" she murmured before pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I should go…." Punk watched her go wide-eyed and holding his cheek where she kissed him.

When she returned to her room, the other three girls were still asleep. They had spent the last two days packing and when Eve saw her 90% packed suitcase, she wanted to throw it out a window… Apparently all of her anger was not gone yet. Eve sighed and flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, trying to drown out her thoughts of both Punk and not being called up. Slowly she drifted off to an uneasy sleep. She was woken up fifteen minutes later by her phone ringing and picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said groggily into the phone.

"Miss Torres. It's Hunter. Sorry about waking you up but I wanted to get ahold of you before you left"

"Why would I be leaving? Johnny Ace told Alberto and me that we are not getting called up" Eve asked confused.

"Well yes but didn't he tell you anything else?" Hunter asked. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Oh you mean that thing where he said that if I slept with him I could be on NXT? Because that is sure as hell NOT happening! I'd rather be fired" Eve retorted. She could hear Hunter choking on the phone.

"Sleeping with him?! What on Earth are you talking about? Why would you need to sleep with Laurinaitis when you're already on season 3?!" Hunter asked shocked. Eve's eyes widened and she sat up.

"What do you mean I'm on season 3?" she asked anxiously. Hunter sighed on the other end.

"Laurinaitis didn't tell you this, did he?" he asked.

"No… he gave some bull excuse about there being too many diva storylines to start another one which is why you all cancelled Alberto and me. Then he told me if I slept with him, he could convince you all to place me on season 3 with Kelly" Eve answered, confirming Hunter's suspicions.

"That man! I swear I'm going to fire him when I'm in charge… Eve, we are not just throwing you and Alberto away! We decided that instead of debuting you with Alberto we wanted to establish your character a little without Alberto. It's usually hard to get the fans invested into a diva and we're seeing a lot of potential in you. We were going to place you as Kelly's NXT rookie and after that season we were going to debut you on the main roster for a month or so and then we'll have Alberto come up and join you. The reason for Alberto's delay is that we needed a good superstar for him to feud with" Hunter explained.

Eve stared wordlessly at the phone. After spending a day trying to accept the fact that she was not going to be on the main roster, Hunter just blew it all away.

"He really didn't tell you any of this?" Hunter asked angrily. Eve shook her head before she realized that Hunter couldn't see her.

"Not at all… I can't believe it. Alberto and I are still going to be together?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Miss Torres. Don't you worry about that! We all love the concept and the creative team has been working overtime to figure it out! We will NOT be dropping the storyline anytime soon!" Hunter told her and then there was a short pause before he spoke again, "Is that okay with you? Would you be okay with being on NXT?"

"Yes. Yes! That's perfectly fine! I was just worried that you all had given up on us! What should I do? Where should I go?" Eve asked excitedly.

"Don't worry about that. Just pack most of your belongings and when you get here, we will be having a diva meeting with everyone involved in NXT so we can explain what will be going on" Hunter told her. Eve quickly thanked Hunter before hanging up.

"EEEEEKKKK!" she screamed waking up the girls.

"Eve? You okay?" Maxine asked yawning. Eve nodded.

"Absolutely! I need to tell you guys something! Hold on a second!" Eve exclaimed before texting Alberto. She decided to tell them all together. Alberto, when he saw the text, quickly ran next door thinking that something was wrong. He left the door open in his rush.

While Eve was getting the phone call from Hunter, Punk was sitting in his room thinking about the kiss Eve gave him. It was amazing and reminded him of how much he loved her. Even though Alberto warned him, he couldn't help but want to tell Eve how he felt: especially since she wasn't leaving FCW. Punk paced the room anxiously and confused before finally making a decision. He fast-walked down the hall to Eve's room but stopped when he heard voices in the room.

"You heard me guys! I AM getting called up! It's not the main roster but it's still amazing!" Eve exclaimed. _WHAT?_ Punk asked himself.

"That's amazing!" AJ cheered.

"You can be with us on the show!" Kaitlyn stated happily.

"Congrats babe!" Maxine exclaimed.

"Alberto?" Eve asked quietly and Punk strained to hear the rest of what Eve said but he didn't catch it.

"Don't worry about me Eve. I'm happy for you" Alberto replied to her although Punk thought Alberto sounded slightly bitter.

"There's good news for you too! After NXT is over, you will be debuting a month later with me!" Eve stated happily. That seemed to cheer up Alberto because when he spoke, Punk no longer heard a bitter tone.

"Really? That's great! We finally will be the Del Rio Duo!" Alberto exclaimed. Punk blinked twice before he slowly walked away with is head hanging. _Nevermind_ he thought. He couldn't do anything about his feelings now that Eve was once again leaving. _I guess we're not meant to be_ Punk thought to himself sadly.

**Poor Punk right? Don't you just want to wrap him up in a hug? But it's great news for Alberto and Eve! They WILL be called up after all but why was Johnny Ace being such an ass? Review and let me know what you think. Remember you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter if you review!**

**WWE Roster:**

**CM Punk - Phil**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry about taking so long but I had the worst case of writer's block! I knew what I basically wanted to write but I just couldn't find the words! I was finally hit with inspiration and I wrote this is one sitting. I hope it doesn't suck too much!**

Eve was extremely excited now that she knew that she was still going to be called up. The next morning all of the girls had their items packed and were raring to go. Alberto and Percy were going to drop them off at the airport. Eve had tried calling Punk several times in the last day but it always went to voicemail. She had wanted to see him once before she left but it seemed that he didn't want to see her.

"Eve! Come on! Our flight is going to leave soon!" AJ called out.

"Just a second!" Eve called back as she tried to dial Punk's number again but again, there was no answer.

"Eve! Come along girlie! We're going to miss our flight if we don't leave now!" Kaitlyn exclaimed as she walked into the room before stopping when she saw Eve frantically dialing, "Hey, you okay?"

"What? Yeah… yeah, I'm fine…. It's just... I wanted to see Phil once before we left but he's not answering his phone. Do you think he's okay?" Eve answered.

"I'm sure he's fine! His phone is probably dead or something!" Kaitlyn replied as she tried to cheer up Eve. Eve shrugged.

"Maybe…" she murmured but she felt it was more like Punk was trying to avoid her which didn't make sense because he seemed fine when she saw him yesterday morning. Eve followed Kaitlyn out the door and into the rental van with the others.

"Morning Evie! What took you so long? I thought you were all packed last night?" Alberto asked.

"I was. I was trying to call Phil. I wanted to see him before we left but he's not answering his phone. Have you guys seen him?" Eve asked Percy and Alberto.

"I haven't…" Alberto stated as he shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry Torres" Percy answered. Eve shrugged.

"That's okay…. I guess" Eve muttered sadly. The rest of the car ride was filled with loud laughter and the telling of funny FCW ring stories but Eve was quiet. She was already missing Punk and was not in the mood to tell stories. About a half hour later, they arrived at the airport.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom really quick. I'll be right back!" Eve stated before she ran to the bathroom. Alberto waited until she was out of earshot before turning to the girls.

"Karlee, April, Celeste. Can I ask something of you guys?" he asked.

"Of course! What's wrong?" AJ asked.

"Can you watch over Eve for me? She's still upset about CM Punk and I don't want her to dwell on him. This is a great opportunity for her. Make sure she enjoys it. Distract her, find her a different guy to crush on, anything that stops her from thinking about Punk" Alberto states.

"Of course! Eve is our best friend too! We'll make sure that she's not too sad about Punk!" Celeste promises.

"We'll show her that there are plenty of guys in the sea other than Punk! Don't worry Alberto. We've got Eve's back!" Maxine exclaims. Alberto thanked them and Eve returned.

"Well, we should be going. Our flight leaves in five minutes" Eve states as she checks the time on her watch.

"Yeah! You're right! Let's go girls!" AJ cheers. They say goodbye to the boys and they leave Eve with Alberto to say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you pipsqueak! Who else will be my fake-little sister?!" Alberto says sadly.

"No one I hope! I'm your ONLY fake-sister like you're my only fake brother!" Eve laughs before tearing up, "I'm going to miss you! You've become my family in the six months I've known you!"

"Hey! Don't cry! I'll be here when you get back in two months! And don't worry! I'll be watching every episode of NXT!" Alberto states as he tries to calm Eve.

"You better! I'll be in those episodes!" Eve laughs before she hugs Alberto.

"Adios chica" Alberto states before he and Percy walk away. Eve turns around to walk back to the girls. She checks her phone one last time before sighing and heading over.

"Eve?" she suddenly hears a familiar voice say. Eve spins around quickly and runs towards the person who catches her mid-air into a tight hug.

"You came!" Eve exclaims looking into the dark eyes of a Mr. CM Punk.

"Of course I came. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye" Punk chuckled.

"Oh Phil!" she murmurs as she snuggles into Punk who tightens his arms around Eve. They stand there for a minute or two before Punk lets go of Eve.

"Well, you better go Miss Hotshot before your flight leaves without you" he teases. Eve smiles shakily at him.

"I'll miss you so much Phil. Can I call you while I'm there?" she asks nervously. Punk smiles gently.

"Of course Eve. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll be watching you from down here. Good luck and kick ass!" he grins. Eve smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Bye Phil" she states before leaving. She turns to look at him right before she walks around the corner. Punk waves smiling.

"I love you" she quietly murmurs before leaving. Punk watches her leave and only once she turns the corner does his smile fade.

"I love you" he murmurs quietly before leaving the airport. The girls do not say anything to Eve about Punk because they know Eve and Punk shared something special and she was happy simply because he came. The flight was fairly boring and they quickly landed at the NXT arena in Baltimore. The four girls walked into the arena along with Aksana and Jaimie.

"Whoa! Look at this place!" AJ gasped looking around at the size of the arena. It was much larger than their FCW arena back in Florida.

"I know! This is sooo exciting!" Eve exclaimed.

"Like it's not a big deal…. It's like just another ring…" Jaimie stated looking bored.

"Ya. Ver are the hottie boyz?" Aksana asked. Maxine rolled her eyes.

"It's an all diva season, Aksana…. They are no guys here" Maxine stated.

"Oh yeah? So who's that?" Jaimie smirked. The girls turned to see Hunter walking their way.

"Oh that's just Hunter… You know Triple H, husband to Stephanie McMahon" Eve explained.

"Stephanie, the daughter of the man who signs your paychecks?" Kaitlyn told the girls when they gave Eve a blank stare. Maxine rolled her eyes.

"Morons…"

"Ladies. Welcome to NXT" Hunter stated when he stopped in front of them, "Now if you could follow me. We have to meet your pros, the creative team and the host of NXT"

The six girls followed Hunter to a conference room down the hall from the arena.

"Now we are actually going to tape the first episode of NXT next week but we brought you here earlier because we wanted to explain everything to you all" Hunter told them as he walked through the door. The room was full of people. Eve recognized a few people from the creative team and then there was Michael Cole, Josh Matthews, Matt Striker and the pros.

"Please sit down. We will introduce you to your pros is a few minutes. For those of you who don't know, I am Hunter and I am basically the boss. Vince is going to hand the company to Stephanie and me when he retires. NXT was partially my brain child as I thought it would be a great way to expose the rookies to the WWE universe. Sitting to my left is Michael Cole and Josh Matthews. They will be the commentators on NXT" Hunter told the girls. Michael looked bored and he simply nodded vaguely at the girls while Josh smiled politely at them.

"The man to my right is Matt Striker. He will be the host of NXT so you will see him a lot" Hunter explained. Matt smiled at the girls but Eve noticed his eyes were on Kaitlyn.

"So now, let's introduce you to the pros. Victoria Crawford, please stand up. Karlee Perez, Victoria will be your pro. Her ring name is Alicia Fox. Karlee would you like to stick with your FCW ring name or change it?" Hunter asked. Maxine shrugged.

"I like Maxine. I'm good with my ring name" Maxine answered. Hunter nodded.

"You may go sit with Victoria, Karlee. After I'm done introducing you to your pros, you may have a chance to speak with them. Okay so next up is Dustin Rhodes or Goldust. Your rookie is going to be Aksana who refused to be called anything but Aksana" Hunter stated reading off a clipboard. Aksana waved flirtingly at Goldust who grinned back at her.

"Nicole and Brianna, you will have Jaimie as your rookie. She too wanted to keep her real name" Hunter stated. Jaimie glanced at the two girls before scoffing.

"Like why do I get those two? The others get cool people like Victoria and Dustin and I'm like stuck with the lame-o twins?!" Jaimie complained. AJ who was sitting next to Eve gave Jaimie the cuckoo sign. Eve and Kaitlyn tried to stifle their laugh.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Nicole exclaimed.

"We're lame? You're the wannabe rookie! We're the pros. If anyone is lame, it's you!" Brianna exclaimed to Jaimie angrily.

"Miss Jaimie, I assure you that rookies were assigned to pros randomly and the Bella twins are an excellent choice for a pro especially since they are both divas!" Hunter told her. Jaimie pouted and stomped over to the Bella twins who in-turn gave Jaimie twin dirty looks.

"Anyway, April you will be assigned to Edwin Colon or Primo. Her ring name is AJ Lee" Hunter stated. Primo stood up and kissed AJ's hand.

"Call me Eddie and it's an honor to be your pro" Primo grinned. AJ blushed a little and sat down with Primo. Kaitlyn sent a wink to AJ and Eve smiled at them.

"Next up is Eve. Your pro will be the one and only Barbie. She is also going to keep her real name" Hunter announced. Eve glanced over to see Kelly Kelly again.

"It's nice to see you again! Well, I'm so excited to be your pro! Come sit!" Kelly giggled. Eve smiled. It seemed Kelly was just full of energy.

"Thanks Barbie" Eve stated before sitting next to her.

"And last but not least is Celeste who will be going by the name Kaitlyn. Your pro is Vickie Guerrero who unfortunately could not make it today so you will actually not get to meet her until the first episode of NXT. Her on-screen boyfriend, Nick, will appear a couple of times on NXT but nothing major although apparently the creative team is thinking of making you and Vickie butt heads and what better way than by you hitting on her boyfriend?" Hunter explained. Kaitlyn nodded but was disappointed that neither Vickie nor Nick were here.

"Okay so, we'll let Matt Striker take over from here…" Hunter stated before he sat down.

"Ladies, it is a pleasure to be your host. I'm going to be telling you all what your gimmicks are going to be. Each week, the creative team will give you the script for next week's episode. You will read it and memorize it and rehearse matches. Then we will tape it in front of a live crowd which will give you all practice in front of live crowds if you get to the main roster. Any questions so far?" Matt began. All of the girls shook their heads, saying no.

"Alright so we shall begin. Karlee, your character Maxine, will be a heel. She will be sort of a bitch… the mean girl, the head cheerleader. Jaimie, your character will be a good girl: um someone who is full of clichés and believes that it's the journey that matters and not the destination. Eve, your character will be another good girl. She will be athletic but gorgeous, sort of the girl that everyone wants and since your eyes are your best asset, we'll be playing on that. Aksana, you will play the a ditzy girl who does not understand a lot of what goes on and who everyone thinks is nice but ends up being bad. Celeste, your character Kaitlyn will be the girl-next-door: someone funny but gorgeous. We will be placing you in a storyline where you will be stealing Nick away from Vickie. And finally, last but not least, April, your character AJ will be the geeky girl whose only dream was to become a WWE Diva" Matt finished explaining.

"Any questions ladies? … No? Well then, let's get right to it. This is a stack of the scripts for next week. You have a day to read over them and memorize any and all lines that are given to you. Tomorrow, at eight AM sharp, we will begin rehearsal" Hunter said as he passed out the scripts to not only the rookies but also the pros. The meeting was over and Hunter dismissed the girls.

"Well? What do you guys think?" Eve asked the girls when the four of them returned to their room.

"I like it! I can totally pull off a geek because I am one! Thank god they aren't making me ditzy! I could NEVER pull that off!" AJ exclaimed. Maxine laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Aksana will thrive in that role! But I'm glad to be a bitch! Bitchiness comes easy to me!" Maxine stated as she added her two cents.

"Same. I think I could pull off girl-next-door! It could be a fun experience!" Kaitlyn answered. Eve grinned.

"And I could do athletic… although I'm not really sure what they're planning to do with me being the girl everyone wants…" Eve says. Maxine laughs.

"Yeah right babes! You already are the girl that every guy wants so I'm sure that you will have no problem!" Maxine replies. Eve shakes her head sadly.

"Not every guy wants me…" she sighs unhappily thinking of Punk. The girls exchange a sheepish look. It had only been an hour since they landed and they already reminded Eve about Punk.

"Um well look at the bright side! I am totally going to be able to make-out with Nick!" Kaitlyn exclaims and all four girls laugh.

"Yeah but outside of the ring, you might have a chance to get a different boy!" Eve teases. Kaitlyn looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asks. AJ smirks.

"Oh come on Celeste! Even I noticed! Matt Striker!" AJ explained.

"Matt Striker?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed confusedly.

"Yeah, Matt! Our hunky host with the piercing blue eyes! That man was practically devouring you with his eyes and that's not a bad thing! He is DEFINITELY delicious! If you don't want him, I'll take him!" Maxine purrs.

"Wow. I didn't even notice…." Kaitlyn states, "But you can have him! I have my sights set on Nick… Do you know if he has a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so but who knows? We don't know any of the main roster gossip" Eve answers.

"He probably does have a girlfriend. That man is too good looking not to have one!" Kaitlyn sighs.

"Oh but don't forget Edwin!" Eve giggled. Kaitlyn grins.

"You mean Eddie! He was totally flirting with you April!" Kaitlyn exclaims. AJ blushes.

"Nah! He was probably just being friendly" AJ states embarrassedly.

"We've only been here for an hour and we've already almost all have found guys we want!" Maxine laughs. The other three join in.

"You're lucky then guys" Eve states sadly.

"Don't worry about Phil Eve. There are plenty of other guys in the WWE. You can find someone much better!" AJ tells Eve as she wraps her in a hug.

**And that's it! Our girls have officially made it to NXT Season 3! What do you think? Will Primo like AJ? Will Matt like Maxine or will he stay with Kaitlyn? What will happen next with Eve and Punk? Will they ever get together? Review and let me know! Anyone who reviews will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**WWE Roster:**

**Phil – CM Punk**

**April – AJ Lee**

**Celeste – Kaitlyn**

**Karlee – Maxine**

**Nick – Dolph Ziggler**

**Victoria Crawford – Alicia Fox**

**Edwin Colon – Primo**

**Dustin Rhodes – Goldust**

**Brianna & Nicole – Brie & Nikki Bella (The Bella Twins)**

**Barbie – Kelly Kelly**


	10. Chapter 10

After a week, the six girls were rehearsed and ready to go. The Maxine and Alicia vs Eve and Kelly match had been practiced three times and both girls were ready to go. It was slightly easy because Eve and Maxine had wrestled before in FCW for fun so they knew each other's styles. The Aksana and Goldust vs AJ and Primo match was also rehearsed but unlike the other match, it was only rehearsed once on the night before the taping of NXT because Aksana refused to wrestle before that. Apparently, she wanted to win the competition based on her looks.

"Ahhh I'm sooo excited!" AJ cheered as they walked to the gorilla position to meet up with their pros at the beginning of the show.

"I know right! This is going to be so much fun!" Eve giggled.

"Speak for yourself Eve! You look amazing in your dark blue dress while I look like an idiot who got dressed in the dark!" Maxine cried as she stared down at her black and white ensemble.

"Aww Karls… I think you look cute! I, on the other hand, cannot breathe in this dress! It's like seven sizes too small!" Kaitlyn pouted looking at her sparkly purple-pink dress.

"You all look fine! Let's focus on going out there and entertaining!" AJ grinned. Maxine smirked.

"You know April, I would have thought you would have been a little more upset about having to grind on Tony Chimmel and try to choke him with his tie!" Maxine teased. AJ blushed.

"Um okay… that is going to be a little uncomfortable but… I get to beat Aksana later on tonight!" AJ answered. Kaitlyn wrung her hands.

"I nervous about meeting Vickie… What if she's like her on-screen character?" Kaitlyn asked nervously. Eve wrapped an arm around Kaitlyn.

"Don't worry! I've heard she's pretty nice!" Eve comforted. They finally made it to the gorilla position and saw Matt Striker and a member of the creative team.

"DO NOT SCREW THIS UP!" the creative member warned before leaving.

"Well that was a confidence-booster…" Eve chuckled.

"Sorry about him ladies. I'm sure you'll all do great!" Matt said. He turned towards the girls before doing a double-take when he saw Kaitlyn.

"Oooh Celeste! Check out Striker checking you out!" Eve teased in a whisper. Kaitlyn blushed.

"Excuse me! Celeste? I am your pro, Vickie" a woman spoke up from behind Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn turned to see Vickie Guerreo.

"Oh! Hi! It's nice to finally meet you!" Kaitlyn replied. Vickie nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about being late but I am the GM of Smackdown and was managing Nick so I could not show up earlier but I read over the script and should be good to go" Vickie answered. Before Kaitlyn could say anything, Matt interrupted.

"Alright everyone, I'm going out there. The NXT music will play and I will start with announcing Barbie" Matt explained before heading out to the ring. They could hear the cheers from backstage.

"Are you nervous?" Kelly asked Eve. Eve nodded.

"Yes! We've never been out there with such a large audience! What if I forget a line?" Eve moaned. Kelly wrapped an arm around Eve.

"Don't worry girl! I've got your back!" Kelly told her. They hear their cue and Kelly's music starts to play. Kelly winks at Eve and walks out. She announces Eve as her rookie and calls her rookie hot, fun, and feisty!

"Well… Eve is definitely feisty!" Maxine states and AJ laughs. The Bella twins come out next to their music and although, the relationship between the Bellas and Jamie had not changed, they followed the script when Brianna says that last season the WWE Universe watched their rookie do her thing on the mic. Nicole takes over and says that this season, their rookie is going to do her thing in the ring.

"Wow… could they sound any less excited?" Primo chuckles. AJ smiles.

"Well with Jamie as their rookie… it's kind of hard too" AJ grins. Primo winks at her.

"Don't worry, when I go out there, I'll make sure to sound REALLY excited!" Primo teases and AJ blushes.

"I'm sure you will" AJ winks. Jamie finally walks out after Nicole talks about how tight Jamie's body is.

Primo walks out next and he says that his rookie is like a firecracker; she's small but she will light you up. He brings out AJ who bounces out in her excitement. Alicia Fox struts out to the stage after AJ and Primo, and she introduces her rookie as the meanest of the mean. Maxine walks out with a smirk. Goldust follows them and says he is going to premiere the next breakout star and he breathes Aksana's name out.

"That was kind of creepy" Eve murmurs to Kelly who nods in agreement in the ring. Aksana walks out in a gold dress.

"Ready Celeste?" Vickie murmurs backstage before putting on her bitch face and walking out screaming "Excuse Me" into the microphone. Vickie introduces her new rookie, Kaitlyn before describing her as almost as pretty as herself. Josh decides to use that time to tell the WWE universe that earlier today he was hanging out with Matt and that Striker saw Kaitlyn and was absolutely smitten with her. Although that was not a part of the script, Josh snuck that taunt in to tease Matt who blushed alongside Kaitlyn.

Matt welcomes the girls and says they have a long, arduous three-month journey ahead of them. He talks about how being a Diva is a great achievement in the entertainment word and he says all the rookies will be tested on how smart, sexy, and powerful they are. He reveals that like last season, the votes will be split fifty/fifty between the pros and the fans. He tells Kaitlyn that she is up first to explain who she is and why she wants to win NXT.

Kaitlyn, deciding to embrace the teasing, begins by telling Matt how handsome he is. Matt blushes and Eve raises an eyebrow at Kaitlyn. That was not a part of the script… Kaitlyn begins her speech about being the girl who gave you your first kiss and then giving you a wedgie two seconds later. She talks about being the girl-next-door and how she's excited to be here. The crowd cheers but when she's done, Vickie's not impressed and she makes Kaitlyn go back and do it again. Kaitlyn puts on a fake front and says that she is SO EXCITED to have Vickie as her pro. The crowd begins to boo.

Aksana is up second. She talks in broken English and in third person no less about being a billion dollar baby from Lithuania. She rambles on and eventually switches to her native tongue, and then back to English. Aksana loves her dog, going to the gym, and the colors black and gold like her pro, Goldust. They exchange air kisses and Aksana flirts with the crowd and asks them to let her entertainment them. The girls stifle their laughter as Aksana forgets her lines yet sounds even better.

Maxine goes third and she immediately calls Aksana out on her promo because that's just who Maxine is, once again not in the script. Maxine says that she has three senses: business, street, and common sense. She says the average person is lucky to have those qualities. She says that she isn't average. She's a triple threat and not only that, she's a triple threat in a skirt. She says that the only position for her in the WWE is a position at the top. The crowd lets out an _oooooh_.

AJ goes next. She turns to Maxine and tells her that, first of all, someone seriously needs to hug you (not in the script). Maxine winks back at her but pretends to fume. AJ talks about how she's been dreaming about being a Diva for the past thirteen years and that she can't wait to have her own action figure with exaggerated body measurements. She says that she is going to win NXT and that there's not a girl or a damn thing that can stop her before giggling again outside of the script. The crowd cheers.

Jamie goes fifth and she starts to read from her imaginary teleprompter. She then recites something that sounds like part of Martin Luther King's famous "I Have A Dream" speech. She does say she is going to win and being the next breakout Diva. _Wow she sounds so forced and fake_ Eve thinks. Maxine rolls her eyes. _You might as well have brought the script out here with you_ Maxine snarks. The crowd is silent for her speech.

Eve goes last. Eve begins by talking about how the eyes are the windows to a person's soul and if anyone looks into her eyes, they will see the passion and drive she has. Eve continues by saying that the WWE Universe has been missing something for a long time and that something is her. Eve says that she's a fighter and that she will not back down or be intimidated by anyone of any size. She talks about how she is the girl that everyone wants and that she will show the WWE Universe why that is. The crowd cheers again but is louder than before.

Matt thanks the girls and says that the girls all seem smart, sexy, and powerful but they are going to test it. The first rookie challenge of the season is going to take place right after a commercial break. While the crowd is watching videos on the monitor, Matt turns to the girls.

"Great job ladies. You all did great and I like how some of you deviated slightly from your scripts to make it more natural. Jamie, please relax a little and act like you're talking to a friend because you're a little tense" Matt told them. Eve nudged Kaitlyn.

"Way to flirt with Matt. I thought you weren't into him?" Eve asked teasingly. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I don't know. He's super-hot and since everyone else is teasing us, why not embrace it? Nick is not here yet" Kaitlyn winks and Eve giggles.

"You're sooo bad!" Eve hoots quietly and Kaitlyn smirks.

"Okay we're back from the break" Matt states before he welcomes everyone back to NXT and announces the first rookie challenge. It's a Diva Dance Challenge and he tells the crowd that the first elimination will take place in four weeks time. He also says that the girl who has the most wins in challenges will be immune from elimination. Eve is told that she is first but before she begins Matt says she needs a dance partner. Low and behold, Cole stands up and he is wearing bright red leg warmers before putting on a funny little hat and Matt makes jokes about him being that girl from Dirty Dancing and Fred Astaire.

Music starts to play and Eve grabs Cole and starts to salsa. Well she's doing the salsa and Cole is trying to keep up. Eve finishes when Cole spins her and she does a split and the crowd screams before Eve blows them a kiss. Eve grinned. She was so glad the creative team let her change the dance to a salsa because Eve loves to dance and it was much better than what they had wanted her to do.

After Eve, Jamie goes and she gets to dance with Cole as well. Jamie is not a dancer, needless to stay. She sort shakes her hips and whatnot, but it's just real painful to watch. Jamie doesn't get a very good crowd reaction either. The girls once again try to stifle their laughter.

AJ is up third and instead of dancing with Michael Cole, she gets Tony Chimmel. Tony puts on the funny little hat and stares at AJ like she's a tiny piece of meat. Anyway, the dancing gets underway and AJ tries to get aggressive and grabs Chimmel by the tie. She dances around him and it looks like she's choking him but he damn sure doesn't care, that's for sure. _Well that was as awkward as I thought it'd be_ AJ thinks when she's done.

Maxine has to follow that up and she tries to be sexy and starts to peel off her suspenders. Chimmel and Maxine dance and Maxine dances around him while Chimmel sort of hops up and down awkwardly.

Matt sends Chimmel to his seat and calls for Aksana to come on next. Matt gets her a special dance partner and it's Josh Mathews. He grabs Aksana and they share a sweet slow dance. Aksana really likes it and she looks happy. Matt calls it a bad bar mitzvah!

Kaitlyn is up next. She is also supposed to dance with Josh and she hands off her shoes to Matt before whispering, "I wish I could dance with you" and Matt grins. The music starts playing again and Kaitlyn busts out into the robot and then the Carlton. Josh tries to keep up but he is failing. Kaitlyn thought the dance contest was definitely the best part.

At that, it's over and Matt turns to the crowd for their reactions. Eve takes the first ever rookie challenge of the season and as she celebrates in the ring and the first match of the night is promoted. When NXT returns it's going to be Kelly and Eve taking on Alicia and Maxine.

The girls head backstage so that Maxine, Alicia, Eve and Kelly can change.

"Well that was fun!" AJ grins and the three other girls nod.

"Kaitlyn, way to flirt!" Maxine teases and Kaitlyn shrugs.

"Well he's cute so it's not too hard" she giggles. Eve smiles but sighs inwardly. She misses Punk.

"I didn't know you could dance like that!" Kelly exclaims when the girls return to the locker room and Eve walks over to her locker to change.

"Thank you! I took dance classes when I was younger and I've always loved salsa!" Eve answered.

"Well good job out there! You kicked butt in the dance competition and now it's time to kick butt in the ring!" Kelly laughed.

"Thanks Barbie" Eve replies before reaching into her locker and pulling out a gold and black top and shorts.** (A/N Picture Eve's outfit with Cryme Tyme back on Word Up when the WoD was EVE)**

"Ooh cute!" Kelly grinned. Eve smiled.

"Yeah, after seeing your ring gear and how sparkly it was, I decided to spice up my ring gear a little…" she replied. They return to gorilla position and Eve grins when she sees Maxine.

"Nice outfit!" she says when she sees the white wrestling dress that Maxine is wearing.

Maxine and Alicia enter the ring and once the commercial is over, Kelly's music hits and she walks out with Eve to the sound of cheers. The match goes by as rehearsed with all four girls getting in some action. At the end of the match, Maxine begins nailing Eve with a host of shoulder blocks and then flips her down into a sitting position. Things get really confusing because Eve reverses it into a small package and Alicia runs in and just stands there. Kelly comes in and attacks Alicia, and Eve picks up the win. The bell rings and Maxine looks confused as to what just happened. Eve was not supposed to win but Maxine forgot to kick out because she got slightly nervous. Cole and Mathews blame the weird ending on Chimmel.

Kelly and Eve celebrate anyway, while Alicia stares down Kelly and walks off with Maxine. Another rookie challenge is announced and NXT goes to commercial break.

"Oh god! I can't believe I did that! Shit!" Maxine curses when she and Alicia get backstage.

"It's okay girl. This happens to all of us. Shake it off! You'll do better next time" Alicia states calmly but Maxine is still upset. When they return backstage, Maxine quickly finds Eve who is talking to Kelly.

"I'm soooo sorry Eve! I am SUCH an idiot! How could I do something that stupid?! I ruined our match!" Maxine cries. Eve hugs Maxine.

"It's okay Karls! We all make mistakes! You just got a little nervous!" Eve comforted. Maxine shrugged Eve off.

"It's not okay guys. No matter how much you say it, I'm the moron who forgot to kick out…. God I'm probably going to be the first eliminated because of this!" Maxine moaned. Eve wanted to comfort Maxine a little more but the capture the flag challenge was up.

When the show returned from commercial, all the rookie girls were lined up on the stage in their ring gear to wait for the show to resume. Once Matt gets the signal, he points out that Eve is one step closer to immunity and tells the girls that positioned around the arena are five stations, all with flags. The object is to grab a flag to move to the next station. At each station, the girl without a flag will be eliminated from the challenge. Matt tells them to get ready and actually, they false start. Matt coyly tells them that he didn't give the signal for them to start so they all retreat back to the top of the stage. He gives them the command and they take off running. Several girls get a flag prettily easily but there's a nice little fight between Kaitlyn and Jaimie for the last one. Kaitlyn finally gets her hands on it and Jaimie becomes the first rookie eliminated from Capture the Flag. Jaimie gives Kaitlyn a _very_ dirty look before walking to the stage.

The girls line up again and Matt tells them to go. They take off and this time they have to scale the barricade. Eve grabs a flag and she's followed by Maxine, Aksana, and Kaitlyn. AJ fails in her quest to move on and Matt sends her back to the stage. For the third round, the girls remain in the crowd and this time, Aksana is the last one to make. She gets eliminated so Maxine, Eve, and Kaitlyn move to the second to last round of the challenge. Round four starts and Maxine takes a spill on accident. She hits the steel like a ton of bricks and goes down but determined to make up for her earlier mistake, she gets right back up and jumps off the barricade, grabbing a flag in the process. She moves forward and Eve does as well.

The final round is Eve against Maxine. Matt asks Maxine is she's okay, and she shrugs off what just happened to her. Eve glances at Maxine in worry but does not have time to ask her if she's okay because the final phase begins. Eve edges out Maxine and grabs the last flag with an impressive leap. The crowd totally erupts and Eve is excited inside the ring. The NXT music starts to play and the main event for the evening, a mixed tag match featuring the male pros and their rookie Divas is revealed. NXT goes to commercial.

"Are you okay Karlee?! That was a sick spill you took!" Kaitlyn cried when she saw Maxine walk backstage.

"I'm fine. That really hurt but I needed to redeem myself for my earlier mistake!" Maxine states. Eve shakes her head.

"Alicia and I both told you that you were fine but if that made you feel better about it, that's fine" Eve told her and Maxine smirked.

After all that, the first rookie Diva video package of the season plays and it belongs to Jamie. Jamie credits her mom with getting her into fitness and she tells the viewers that she did dance, cheerleading, and track. Jamie goes on to say that she first got into weight lifting when she was a cheerleader and that she fell in love with it. She says weight lifting is a big part of her life and then shows her biceps. Jamie explains that before she decided to become a Diva, she was in nursing school and that she never had a passion for that. What she does have passion for is the WWE and she's completely addicted to everything about it. Jamie says that ring announcing has given her an advantage because the crowd already knows her. She strives to be greater, though. She wants to get in the ring and she wants to start winning. She says that her diverse athletic background, as well as her drive and determination will set her apart from the other girls. Jamie says that Trish Stratus is someone she wants to emulate, and she ends by saying that she is sexy, strong, and she wants to be a role model.

"A role model?" Maxine snorts from the locker room where she and the other girls were watching.

"Please. She is NOT sexy or strong" Nikki exclaims glaring at Jaimie from her seat.

"Yeah, like you two are?!" Jaimie retorts.

"Ladies, please don't argue! Let's just watch the end of the show!" Kelly states as she tries to smooth things over.

"Whatever" all three girls mutter.

Once the video ends, Aksana and Goldust make their way to the ring for their match against AJ and Primo. They pose in the ring while they wait for AJ and Primo. Primo's music starts to play and the two walk out. AJ and Primo get in the ring and a few minutes later, the bell rings to start the final match of the night. All four get to show themselves off. Towards the end, Aksana hits a bad forearm that doesn't connect with AJ's face and they both end up screwing up AJ's finisher. Instead of freaking out like Eve/Maxine, however, Aksana and AJ simply set things up again and Aksana ends up planted with a bulldog. AJ goes for the cover and she gets the three count, winning the match for her team. AJ and Primo celebrate in the ring while Goldust starts to check on Aksana.

Vickie suddenly comes out and interrupts their celebration, dragging Kaitlyn along with her. Kaitlyn looks petrified and Vickie starts screaming into the microphone. She forces Kaitlyn into the ring and tells everyone that she wants to take this opportunity to have Kaitlyn say her introductions one more time. Kaitlyn doesn't want anything to do with this. Primo is furious and he gets on to Vickie for sucking the fun out of AJ's celebration. He tells her that she has no right to ruin the moment and Vickie fires back that she basically doesn't give a damn about AJ's moment. Vickie tells Primo that he may be okay with living with failure, but she lives with and demands success. Vickie turns to Kaitlyn and yells at her to say it.

Before Kaitlyn can speak, AJ jumps in and tells Vickie that she needs to go away. Vickie screams at AJ that she needs to learn who she's talking to and then screams at Kaitlyn to sic AJ. Everyone looks confused but Vickie is adamant, and Kaitlyn has no choice but to attempt to attack AJ. Kaitlyn goes for a body slam, but AJ wiggles out of it and sends Kaitlyn flying into Vickie. Vickie goes down with Kaitlyn on top of her and Vickie is not a happy camper. Primo and AJ are beside themselves with laughter and Kaitlyn is freaking out and trying to apologize. Vickie is screaming and breaking down, and she eventually rolls out of the ring. She quickly regains her self-control, sticks her nose in the air, and walks off. Kaitlyn timidly follows behind her, still apologizing. AJ and Primo start celebrating in the ring again and episode one of season three comes to a close.

"Wow Celeste! You are a great actress! You really looked scared of me!" Vickie exclaims once she and Kaitlyn return backstage.

"Thanks Vickie! And you were amazing too! I couldn't believe the amount of boos you got!" Kaitlyn answers. Vickie smiles.

"That is due to tons and tons of practice!" Vickie replies as they walk into the locker room.

"Hey! Great match out there!" Eve calls out when AJ walks in.

"Thanks! Aksana sort of messed up the ending but it seemed like we fixed it okay!" AJ states.

"At least neither of you forgot to kick out!" Maxine scowls and the others ignore her.

"Knock knock ladies! You better all be dressed!" a voice called. It was a member of the creative team.

"Alright so that was an okay first episode. Maxine, Eve, AJ, Aksana: those were disappointing matches and we think you should do better next time. Kaitlyn, no more flirting with Striker. We're going to pair you up with Dolph Ziggler not Matt Striker! Jaimie, you need to work on your promos because you sounded too monotone! Aksana, we loved your broken English thing so… keep doing that! Other than that, great job! We'll see you tomorrow at 9 AM sharp for next week's script and rehearsal" the man tells them before leaving.

"Sure thing. We'll make sure the next episode is much better!" AJ states.

Meanwhile back in FCW, Punk and Alberto just finished watching NXT together.

"Wow. That was….something" Alberto says.

"Yeah, that was something alright" Punk snorts. Alberto shrugs.

"Well at least the girls are getting a chance to be on TV…" Alberto states optimistically.

"True… but seriously? Eve talked about her eyes?" Punk asked annoyed. Alberto shrugged.

"Ehh the writers told us something about that… besides she won two challenges today and her match. That's a plus for me!" Alberto said adding his two cents. Punk shrugs.

"Well yeah! I knew Eve would be amazing…" Punk retorts before pausing and staring longingly at the screen, "Do you think she'll win?"

"In a fair fight, I'm pretty sure. Scripted however, I hope so" Alberto answers as he shrugs. Punk sighs. _God I miss you already_ he thinks to himself.

"I'm just going to go…" he says quietly before walking out the door. _I need to wallow alone_.

"Hmm so the fire is on both sides…" Alberto murmurs as he watches Punk leave despondently. He hadn't thought that both Punk and Eve would have been so depressed without the company of the other... it was worse than he had originally thought. At this point, there were two paths to take: either tell Eve about having a talk with Punk or leave it be and hope that both would feel better.

**WWE Roster:**

**Phil – CM Punk**

**April – AJ Lee**

**Celeste – Kaitlyn**

**Karlee – Maxine**

**Nick – Dolph Ziggler**

**Nicole and Brianna – Nikki and Brie Bella**

**Barbie – Kelly Kelly**

**Hey so what do you guys think of the summary of NXT and then backstage like this? Do you like it or should I just skip over the NXT episodes? Also who would you guys rather see Kaitlyn with: Matt or Dolph? Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

Eve woke up the next morning extremely early. She had been tossing and turning all night because for some reason, she felt as though something was wrong. Eve shrugged it off as nothing but decided that since she was awake, she would go for a jog. She grabbed her jogging clothes and headed out the door. This was the first time in a long time that she had jogged along for Punk usually ran beside her. Eve's phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and her heart started to pound.

"Phil, hi… I was just thinking about you…" Eve stated.

"Good things I hope…. I'm not bothering you am I?" Punk asked. Eve shook her head quickly before remembering that he couldn't see her.

"No no! You didn't bother me! I was just out for a run" Eve answered.

"Oh um… yeah… me uh too…" Punk stuttered. Eve smiled in amusement.

"Was there a reason you called?" she asked. There was silence on the other end.

"Not really… I just… I just wanted to hear your voice..." Punk murmured into the phone. Eve's eyes watered and she tried to blink away the tears.

"I miss you so much Phil… It's only been a week and I already want to come back…" Eve confessed.

"I miss you too Evie but you need to be there! I saw you on NXT last night. You are kicking butt and you are going to win!" Punk told her.

"Really? You think I can win?" Eve smiled.

"Eve, I don't think you can win, I KNOW you can win!" Punk announced. Eve tried to wipe her tears and decided to change the subject so she wouldn't cry anymore.

"How's Alberto and everyone down there?" she asked.

"We're all fine. Nothing new… how are the rest of the girls doing?" he asked. Eve grinned.

"We're all great. AJ is flirting with her pro Eddie and Kaitlyn is hell-bent on going after Nick and Jamie's pros, the Garcia twins, hate her"

"Wow. AJ interested in a guy? That's new! And it's no wonder that the Garcias hate Jamie… no one with a brain can like her!" Punk replied. Eve smiled before glancing at the time.

"Oh no! I've gotta go Phil! I'm going to be late to the meeting! I'll call you later. Tell Alberto I said hi!" Eve stated.

"Bye Evie" Punk murmured before hanging up.

"I love you" Eve sighed into the dead phone. She stood there in silence for a few seconds before realizing the time and hurrying to her room to shower quickly before heading over to the NXT meeting. A half hour later, she was running into the conference room on time.

"Eve, welcome! Now that we're all here, let's get to it" Matt stated. Eve sat down next to Kelly who smiled at Eve.

"Okay so when NXT started, the plan was to have Eve be our girl but after last week's episode, the creative team noticed how the audience latched onto Kaitlyn and they've decided that Kaitlyn, Vickie and Dolph will be the main attraction at NXT" Matt began. Eve noticed that Matt sort of scowled when he said Dolph's name and she wondered if that meant Dolph was like his on-screen character.

"What does that mean?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Basically the creative team is going to try to make the audience love you and make you win. We have no control over who they cheer for but we are going to try to make it you" Matt explained and Kaitlyn nodded. Matt handed out the scripts for the next episode. A member of the creative team stood up.

"One more thing. Miss Celeste, yesterday, we noticed that you and Striker seemed to flirt a lot and we wanted to tell you to put a stop to it. We want you and Dolph to be the forbidden love not you and Striker! No one cares about Striker!" the creative member warned. Kaitlyn blushed a little when he pointed out her blatant flirting but was slightly angry at the man for saying that no one cared about Matt.

"Jeez. That was harsh!" Maxine muttered to Alicia.

"I know right? Poor Matt!" Alicia murmured back.

"Is he single? Celeste doesn't want him and that means he open for the taking!" Maxine told Alicia. Alicia grinned.

"Oh you bad bad girl! Go for it! I want you to be with a guy like me and Stu!" Alicia answered. Maxine smirked and fluffed her hair.

"Here I go" she grinned as she winked at Alicia. Maxine walked over to Matt who looked bored.

"Hey there, Matt"

"Karlee, hi. What's up? Did you have a question?" he asked. Maxine smirked.

"Oh I have a question alright but do you mind if we go out into the hall?" she asked. Matt shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" he answered before walking out of the room with Maxine following close behind.

"So what did you want to ask?" Matt asked. Maxine smirked.

"I just wanted to know… how good of a kisser am I?" she asked before grabbing Matt by his tie and pulling him to her lips. At first Matt was surprised but he quickly kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to his body and she tightened her hands around his neck.

"Oh Matt… you seem to have left some keys in your pockets… they're poking me" Maxine chuckled a couple minutes later as she pulled away. Matt smirked.

"Don't worry Karlee. I don't have any keys in my pockets…." he winked and Maxine smirked.

"So? The answer to my question?" she asked teasingly. Matt pretended to think for a second.

"I've kissed better" he answered and Maxine raised an eyebrow unbelievingly.

"And why don't I believe you?" she asked smirking.

"Because I'm lying" Matt answered grinning before pulling Maxine back to him and kissing her, "You're one hell of a kisser"

"You should know I don't do one-night stands" Maxine stated pulling away from Matt who surveyed her with one look.

"Then we're in luck because neither do I" he answered.

Meanwhile back inside the room, Vickie turned to Kaitlyn.

"So, what do you think? Are you excited for this?" Vickie asked Kaitlyn as she glanced through the script.

"Yes! This is going to be fun!" Kaitlyn grinned before glancing sideways at Vickie, "So uh, what's Nick like? Is he easy to work with?"

"Ehh he's alright… Nick is a nice boy but he's a bit of a ladies' man. He is a one-woman kind of guy and never cheats but he gets bored easily. During the time I worked with him, he went through Maria, Tiffany and Barbie" Vickie explained as she leafed through the script.

"Oh…" Kaitlyn stated sadly. She had hoped Dolph would have been a good guy but then again… a bad boy would be fun to play with. Vickie glanced up to see Kaitlyn deep in thought.

"Why? Were you interested?" she asked. Kaitlyn smirked.

"Maybe a little…."

"I would stay away from him sweetie. I don't want you to get hurt…" Vickie shook her head.

"Don't worry. I won't get hurt but he might" Kaitlyn grinned and Vickie laughed.

Dolph Ziggler did not actually show up until three days later, after his Smackdown house shows. He did not really want to be on NXT but he had seen the girls and had decided that spending time with the girl named Kaitlyn would not be too much of a hassle. He walked into the NXT arena and saw Vickie.

"Vick!" he called before walking over.

"Nick, you finally showed up" she grinned. Dolph shrugged.

"Well you know, Smackdown house shows. What are you going to do?" he stated before glancing around and freezing at the sight of a girl walking towards them. She was looking sexy with her shorts and blonde and brown hair. Dolph was looking at Kaitlyn and he was loving the view.

"Hi Vickie" Kaitlyn smiled before glancing at Dolph and giving him the once-over, "And you must be the famous Dolph Ziggler"

"Call me Nick, gorgeous" he winked before kissing her hand.

"Well then, you can call me Celeste" Kaitlyn said as she raised an eyebrow and pretended to look bored but mentally squealed. _Smooth… real smooth_ she thought. Vickie on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"Alright. That's enough Romeo. Let's go look over the script and start rehearsal" Vickie stated. Dolph took the script from Vickie and glanced through it.

"Oh looks like you've got some competition Vick…" Dolph chuckled. Vickie smiled.

"I guess so… but between you and me, I'd pick Vickie over you" Kaitlyn grinned and winked at him. Dolph smirked. Oh he was going to enjoy being here on NXT alright.

The day of NXT came by quickly and after a lot of practice, the girls were finally ready. Vickie started off the show and she came out screaming "excuse me." She explained how Kaitlyn embarrassed her last week so she decided to bring someone out this week that would make her proud, before announcing her boyfriend, Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler. Dolph, Vickie, and Kaitlyn made their way to the ring while a video of Vickie getting punked by AJ played. Dolph got ready for ring action and then helped Kaitlyn in the ring. Their opponents were AJ and Primo.

The match was fairly long and all four managed to get some action in. The match ended when Primo was hit with the Zig-Zag. Dolph got the three count and scored a huge win for Kaitlyn. After the match, Kaitlyn and Dolph started to celebrate. On the outside, Vickie was happy but the mood shifted when Kaitlyn leaped into Dolph's arms and they hugged….and hugged…and hugged. Vickie started to glare at the both people in the ring and she started to walk off but Kaitlyn and Dolph didn't seem to care. The cameras cut to Josh Matthews and Michael Cole and they spent a few seconds speculating about why Vickie seemed so unhappy. A comment was made that Vickie and Kaitlyn need to get on the same page like the way Alicia Fox and her rookie, Maxine, have.

Maxine's video package started to play. She introduced herself as the next WWE Diva and let us know that she came from a large family. She's part Spanish, Cuban, Italian, Chinese, and Hawaiian. She went to school for criminology and worked for on-scene investigations for the state attorneys. Maxine said she did modeling on the side for several years because she grew up around the camera. She said that she was a very strong minded woman and that we don't want to step on her because she'll be our best friend until we become her enemy. She continued by saying that all she wanted was power so she could control everything. Sexiness won't get you everywhere, but power will. Maxine really wants to be the next WWE Diva because it's important to her and she will do whatever it takes to make it happen. She said the other girls need a new dream.

While Maxine's video was playing, Kaitlyn and Dolph returned to the gorilla position because Kaitlyn had to head out to the ring after the video played for the joke-off.

"So, how did it feel to hug pure perfection?" Dolph asked Kaitlyn grinning.

"I'll let you know when I do" Kaitlyn smirked.

"Ouch. This kitten has some claws" Dolph grinned and Kaitlyn smiled. The other girls giggled at their blatant flirting.

When the show returned, Matt was in the ring. He introduced the season three rookies and all of the girls walked out. Maxine gave Matt a flirty look and he winked back at her. A highlight package of Eve's dominance played. Striker began with a speech to remind the WWE Universe that the Diva who wins the most challenges will be immune from the first elimination in three weeks. He said that tonight the girls had a unique opportunity to entertain the WWE Universe by telling a joke. Whoever told the best/funniest joke would win. The live audience would be the judge.

AJ went first, followed by Aksana who told a popular joke from Lithuania and directed it at Maxine who gave her a dirty look. Jamie went third and was followed by Eve. Maxine was second to last. She said that everyone in the ring with her was a joke. She went to AJ and grabbed her by the face and started to harass her. She gave AJ a twenty and told her to go to the back and get her something minty. AJ threw the money and a catfight broke out. Striker got in the middle of it and attempted to break it up, by grabbing Maxine but he needed the help of everyone else. Then he promptly declared that he loved his job once things called down. Kaitlyn was last and once again, AJ got into a fight. Striker told the crowd to pick a winner and Jamie took the victory. The show went to commercial.

"Why do I keep getting into fights? I'm supposed to be the geek not the one with anger-management issues!" AJ exclaimed.

"Wow, I totally didn't even think about it like that but that's so true!" Eve laughed.

"Well besides that, you could also ask, why are we all picking on you?" Kaitlyn asked shrugging.

"Oh by the way Kaitlyn, way to be all flirty with Dolph! _I'll tell you when it happens_!" Maxine giggles.

"Well you have taught me well Karls!" Kaitlyn winked.

"Ah ah ah! Don't pretend you didn't get all flirty with Striker! I saw that wink!" Eve giggled and Maxine pretended to be shy.

"Aw who am I kidding! Girls, I've gotta give you the DL!" Maxine grinned.

While the girls were talking backstage, the show returned with Brianna and Nicole walking to the ring to join Jamie. After they were done, Goldust came to the ring to join Aksana. The bell rang for the match to begin and Jamie immediately began to work over Aksana's left arm. The match went on for a while but ended when Jamie rolled Aksana up. Aksana was unable to kick out and Jamie got her first win on NXT. Jamie celebrated with the Bellas while Goldust consoled a pouty Aksana.

A video package for Eve played next. Eve introduced herself and described herself as the sexy girl that every guy wanted to date. She was prom queen, homecoming queen and pretty much every time of queen but she wasn't like the normal mean girls because she was nice. Eve described her personality as spunky, fun-loving, and spontaneous. She grew up with two brothers and that prepared her well for the WWE. Eve said she has a lot to show the WWE fans and explained that she was not just a pretty face. She said she will stand out by doing everything she knows the other girls can't do. E_ve's _message to the other Divas is for them to bring their _A _game.

"Wow Eve… Prom queen? Really? I would not have expected that from a hardcore indie girl!" Maxine stated. Eve nodded.

"Yeah… I was really girly in high school. I won prom queen twice in a row…" Eve stated.

"Really? I won prom queen in my senior year too!" Kelly squealed and hugged Eve. Kaitlyn laughed.

"Hey gorgeous. As much as I'd love to stand here and listen to your sexy laugh, we've gotta go get film our backstage segment" Dolph announced as he walked over.

"Sure thing Nick. Later girls"

The show returned from commercials with Cole and Matthews highlighting what happened between Dolph and Kaitlyn earlier that night. They quickly cut to the backstage area where Dolph and Kaitlyn are standing and talking. Kaitlyn said that she is really excited about her first win and Dolph talked about how he is a big deal. They're standing really close together when Vickie showed up. She praised them both for doing a swell job and the politely asked Kaitlyn to excuse her. Kaitlyn went to leave, but she turned around one last time to thank Dolph for getting the win. Vickie screeched and Kaitlyn hurriedly walked away. Dolph asked Vickie what the deal was and Vickie demanded to know what was going on between him and Kaitlyn. Dolph said that nothing was going on but Vickie accused them of being all over each other. Dolph kind of defended Kaitlyn by saying that she was just excited because it was her first win and continued to say that he's used to it but it's a whole new territory for Kaitlyn. Vickie narrowed her eyes at him and told Dolph that if that ever happened again, he was going to lose all this. She made some funky hand motions to go with it before the show went to commercial.

When it returned, Striker explained how the obstacle course would work. When he was finished he told Kaitlyn that she was going to go first. Kaitlyn asked why she was always first but nonetheless, she got ready. She blew a kiss to AJ and right as Striker was about to give her the signal to take off, Vickie interrupted. And yes. She was in a track suit. Vickie told Kaitlyn that since she was horrible last week and used Dolph tonight, that she had no choice but to win this competition. Vickie said she was the best pro this season and was going to show Kaitlyn how to win. Needless to say, Vickie did not do to well. She threw a tantrum mid-way through the course and finished at 1:27.

When it returned from another commercial, the other girls took their turn at the obstacle course. Kaitlyn finished it in 36.5 seconds, Eve took 36.7 seconds, Maxine took 39.05 seconds, Jamie: 38.3 seconds, AJ: 46 seconds and Aksana finished in 37.2 seconds. Kaitlyn won the competition and Vickie came out and was all smiles since Kaitlyn won. They hugged and celebrated which is where the show ended.

"Good job Celeste!" AJ said after Kaitlyn returned backstage.

"Thanks guys!" Kaitlyn grinned.

"So now it's Eve with 2 wins, Jamie with 1 and Celeste with 1" Maxine stated as she counted over the wins.

"Hmm sucks to be you ladies because I am totally going to win this!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Uh-huh… whatever lets you sleep at night" Eve smirked.

**WWE Roster:**

**Phil – CM Punk**

**April – AJ Lee**

**Celeste – Kaitlyn**

**Karlee – Maxine**

**Nick – Dolph Ziggler**

**Nicole and Brianna – Nikki and Brie Bella**

**Barbie – Kelly Kelly**

**Eddie – Primo**

**Stu – Wade Barrett**


	12. Chapter 12

The next week flew by and soon it was time for the next episode of NXT. There were two special guests on NXT this week that went by the name, LayCool. The rookies didn't know what to expect from the WWE's supposed bad girls as they didn't show up until the day of the NXT taping.

"So what do you guys think? Will Layla and Michelle be bitches or friendly?" Eve whispered as they were changing.

"I'd say they will be nice because Vickie is completely different from her ring character" Kaitlyn replied quietly.

"Nah. I think we're due for some bitchy divas. Victoria, Barbie and the Garcias are so nice" Maxine disagreed.

"I really don't see how this matters guys" AJ stated as she added in her two cents. Eve laughed.

"Of course it really doesn't matter but it's fun to talk about it!" Eve explained. AJ shrugged.

"Not to me. I'm here to wrestle not gossip about the divas" AJ snorted before walking away. Kaitlyn blinked twice.

"Touchy touchy! What went and died in her soup?!" Maxine exclaimed. Eve turned to Kaitlyn.

"Is she okay? Did something happen?" she asked. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I have no idea. She was fine earlier" Kaitlyn stated. The girls watched AJ leave the locker room and almost run over Kelly.

"Whoa there girlie! There's no rush!" Kelly giggled. AJ gave her a dirty look and stomped out the door.

"Is she okay?" Kelly asked Eve when she walked over. Eve shrugged.

"We have no idea what's bugging her…" Eve answered.

"Okay well anyway, I just wanted to warn you three. Layla and Michelle have officially entered the building. I would be VERY careful what you say to them. LayCool is very powerful here in the WWE and if they don't like you, you can kiss your career goodbye" Kelly warned.

"So they are bitches?" Maxine asked. Kelly shrugged.

"I wouldn't say bitches… especially not to their faces…. BUT they are fake-nice. When they're here, PLEASE be careful. The reason Maria was fired was because she told Layla that she was the loser in LayCool and Michelle was the one running the team" Kelly explained. All three girls nodded. The door suddenly slammed open and everyone in the divas locker room turned to see the divas dubbed as LayCool walk in. Michelle was texting on her phone and Layla glanced around the room with a droll look.

"Sheesh Chelle. Look at all these rookies!" Layla exclaimed. Michelle gave the room a quick once-over.

"Whatever Lay. This show is waaaaay below us and we shouldn't even be here. Who cares about the rookies?" Michelle answered in a _duh_ voice. Kelly walked over to the girls.

"Hi Michelle! Hi Layla!" she smiled. Both Michelle and Layla's facial expressions changed as they grinned at her.

"Barbie! Sweetie! How have you been?!" Michelle exclaimed as she hugged Kelly.

"Great! How about you? Congrats on becoming Co-Woman's Champions!" Kelly answered. Layla flipped her hair.

"Thanks Barbs. We totally deserved it!" Layla stated smirking.

"Well, girls, I'd like you to meet my rookie, Eve!" Kelly stated before leading them over to the girls and stopping beside Eve. Michelle and Layla gave her the once-over before smiling.

"Eve. Welcome to the WWE. One day you can hope to be amazing as we are" Layla stated. Eve raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything, Michelle spoke up.

"Not amazing Lay, FLAWLESS. She can hope to be as flawless as we are" Michelle corrected.

"Anyways, let's go. I'm bored in here Chelle" Layla said and Michelle nodded.

"Absolutely… let's bounce" she replied before LayCool walked out the door. The girls exchanged a look.

"Um okay… wow" Eve muttered.

"Yup that's exactly how to describe meeting LayCool for the first time" one of the Bella twins spoke up. There is a knock on the door and Matt pokes his head in.

"Ladies, we're live in five minutes. Please come to the gorilla position and wait for my cue" Matt states.

"I'll catch you guys later. I need to see my man" Maxine grinned before following Matt out the door. Kaitlyn, Kelly and Eve giggle in response.

"By the way Celeste, how are things between you and Nick? Last I saw you were flirting up a storm" Eve said. Kaitlyn glanced at Kelly who looked sad.

"You're dating Nick now?" she asked quietly.

"Um not really? Vickie warned me about Nick so I'm not really looking for a relationship with him… I'm just playing around with him. Nothing serious" Kaitlyn answered. Kelly sighed.

"Well be careful. He is a heart-breaker. He told me he liked me a lot and I loved him but after three months, he dumped me for Maria who he claimed understood him better" Kelly warned. Kaitlyn flushed a little in anger.

"What?!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah…. It still hurts after all this time" Kelly muttered. Eve hugged Kelly and shrugged at Kaitlyn's _what do I do_ expression. Maxine walked back into the room then.

"Hey everyone, show's live in two minutes! Everyone to the ring!" she called out and everyone rushed out the door.

"Where's Striker?" Eve asked as they walked to the ring.

"Oh he's a little flushed right now but he'll be better in a minute or so" Maxine smirked. They reached the gorilla position and Eve held back a laugh at Striker who was a little red in the face.

"Hey Matt. You've got a little lipstick on your cheek!" Primo called out grinning. Matt blushed and reached to rub his cheek.

"Oh shit" he cursed before he realized that everyone was laughing at him, "What?"

"Dude. There's no lipstick on you. Eddie was just teasing you" Goldust explained. Matt glared at Primo.

"Don't worry. I'll get you for this!" he warned and Primo just grinned. The NXT music started to play and Matt headed out to the ring to introduce the NXT rookies. The girls, who are all in street clothes, walk into the ring. Matt welcomes them to the show and he says that in two weeks time we will have our first elimination. He talks about Jamie's accomplishments from last week and then he turns to Kaitlyn and says that she had a big week as well. He starts to bring up the obstacle course but he is quickly interrupted by Vickie. She starts to walk down to the ring much to the crowd and Kaitlyn's chagrin. Vickie talks about Kaitlyn being impressive last week and that's all thanks to Vickie's leadership skills. Vickie says that she has arranged for Kaitlyn to prove she had the better night last week when she takes on Jamie. Vickie says that to make sure Kaitlyn doesn't screw up she's going to invite some of her friends to help coach Kaitlyn.

Cue Lay-Cool.

Lay-Cool get in the ring and they tell off everyone and tell Kaitlyn to trust them because they're the co-champs and the sole reason Kaval won season two. Michelle tells Kaitlyn that between Lay-Cool and Vickie, Kaitlyn may very well end up a winner. Layla turns to Jamie and ponders what her name really is. She finally does call her Jamie and Michelle tells her to just go with it. Layla rips on Jamie's pros, the Bella twins and then Michelle then moves on to the other girls.

Michelle tells Maxine that she can't even look at her because she's frightening. Layla tells Aksana she needs to speak English. They liken AJ to a mouse and Layla starts screaming "do you want some cheese?!" They call Eve Miss Man-Chin and bring up _Smelly_ Kelly. They accuse Eve of looking at their man Kaval last week and tell her that he is property of Lay-Cool. They tell Eve to move her big booty to the side.

Kelly decides that's enough and stalks towards the ring. She taps her microphone before interrupting them. Kelly says that Lay-Cool cannot come back to NXT and act like they own the place. She gets in the ring and says that the Bella twins may not be here tonight, but Eve and herself are. She suggests that the main even be a six Diva tag match featuring herself, Eve, and Jamie against Lay-Cool and Kaitlyn. Lay-Cool accept and start picking on the rookies. Matt interjects himself into the mix and calms things down and then says that when NXT returns we will have our first challenge of the night.

The show returns after commercial and our challenge is musical chairs. Every rookie girl but AJ are sporting stiletto heels which are highly inappropriate for a challenge of this caliber. The order of elimination is as followed: Kaitlyn, Jamie, Maxine_(who attacks Aksana immediately afterwards)_, Aksana _(who nearly dies thanks to Eve shoving her out of the way)_, and Eve.

AJ is declared the winner and she starts to act like she won the World Series, Stanley Cup, Super Bowl, and NBA Championship all in the same year. Kaitlyn and the others study her suspiciously. AJ was WAY-OVER acting due to her being out of sorts. AJ celebrates right up the ramp and a match between AJ and Maxine is announced for later.

After another break, Aksana's video package is shown. Aksana talks about being from Lithuania. She moved to the United States in 2001 and had no clue how to speak English. She competed in fitness competitions and she butchers the English language in such a beautiful way. She was so "exciting" to meet Arnold Schwarzenegger. Askana says that competing in fitness pageants is a lot like being a WWE Diva. You have to be fit and beautiful, and work hard. She claims that she is usually shy but when she gets in the ring she is completely different. She loves to "entertainment" people. She never stops "believe" in herself. She is the next double double E Diva.

"Aksana? Shy?" Maxine snorts back in the locker room.

"Puh-lease! You wish you were her!" Jamie retorts. Maxine flips her hair.

"I am perfect just the way I am so I don't need to wish to be anyone else but if I were, it would be someone who actually matters not someone like Aksana" Maxine smirks. LayCool appraise Maxine appreciatively.

Meanwhile, Aksana is seen backstage after her video concludes. Goldust walks up to her and asks her if she saw the impressive package that was put together for her. Aksana just looks stressed. She reveals that immigration called her a few weeks ago and she is having Visa issues. She said that a couple of days ago she got another call that told her if she doesn't get her issues fixed she will be deported. Aksana almost starts to cry. She says she can't go back home. It will kill all her hopes and dreams. All she wants to do is entertainment people and if she goes back home she will get beat with shovel. Goldust tells her everything will be okay. They will fix it. She's got to get her head into this season because she's already lost her first two matches. Goldust says she can still win and she has to believe in herself and in him. Together, they can do anything and conquer the world. They can sail across the seven seas and run up mountains. They can walk on water and ride unicorns across the deserts in search of a rare and mystical oasis. NXT goes to commercial.

When NXT returns, Alicia Fox and Maxine make their way to the ring. Primo and AJ follow them. What happen between AJ and Maxine last week was highlighted and that's apparently why they're facing each other tonight. The match goes on for a while but Maxine notices that AJ is very stiff. She flies at her with two big stiff clotheslines and a drop kick, and Maxine gets taken down thanks to all three of them. AJ gets Maxine in a good finishing position and lays her out with a brainbuster. She makes the cover, gets the pin, and picks up a great win. Maxine is in disbelief over what just happened, but AJ is elated. She over-celebrates with Primo while Alicia pouts. _What is going on with this girl_ Maxine thinks as she watches AJ give Primo a weird look.

Michael Cole walks out onto the stage, mic in hand. He really wants the crowd's attention and he encourages them all to boo… several times. He says the haters are in the minority. The vast majority of the public wants him to return to NXT which gave Michael an epiphany. NXT without Michael Cole is like Bristol Palin trying to dance. It just doesn't work. It's bad. He says that for the Cole Miners and Josh Matthews he has decided to bring journalistic integrity back to the show.

The Talk the Talk challenge is next and the last challenge of the night. This challenge has been seen numerous times before so we kind of know what to expect already. Matt gives each Diva a random topic to cut a promo about and they have sixty seconds to deliver it. The topics this week range from "teeth" to "ignition". Jamie, Eve, and Maxine end up DQed for not staying on topic. Instead of talking about "teeth", Jamie gives us another campaign speech as to why she should win. Eve completely brushes off her topic, which is "toupee", and says that she just wants to wrestle. She received a nice pop for that. As far as Maxine goes, her topic is foot. She just starts talking about how she belongs on top. She says that she will use her foot to squash AJ if she gets just one more match.

Kaitlyn's topic was the word "ignition." She's nervous and she's picturing everyone in the audience and around her in their underwear. She starts to flirt with the audience since she clearly has no clue what else to do. Kaitlyn concludes by saying they're getting her ignition going and she clearly knows she's bombed this challenge.

AJ's topic is "caffeine" and she cleverly cuts a promo about how she of all people doesn't really need caffeine. She comes off as pretty good on the microphone and the crowd seems to enjoy her. Her promo highlight comes when she says she doesn't need caffeine to get her natural high. She has the ring and she has passion. She says she loves the business and she's been trying to make it here for years. To continue on, AJ says that the other girls are only there because they had a check waved in their faces. Eve, Kaitlyn and Maxine raise an eyebrow at that because it was not in the script. _What was THAT?! _Kaitlyn exclaims.

Aksana's topic is "llama" and she doesn't know what a llama is. She asks Matt what it is and he tries to explain to her that it's an animal. Aksana doesn't understand what he's saying but she tells him he has pretty blue eyes. Maxine gives Aksana a dirty look. _Stay away from MY man_ Maxine thinks angrily. She asks him if he can show her what a llama is and of course Matt can't because there is no way for him to do that. He tries to save the segment by asking her to talk about a camel, but Aksana is lost and confused and finally her time runs out.

AJ is definitely the clear cut winner of this challenge and the crowd seems to whole-heartily agree. Up next is the main event of the evening.

Kelly comes to the ring first and she looks radiant. Jamie and Eve are waiting for her and Kelly is getting a nice pop. Once Kelly gets done doing her thing, Lay-Cool come out. Vickie greets them on the stage and the three walk to the ring together. Lay-Cool bask in their own greatness and once that dies down, Layla starts the match off against Kelly. All the girls get in some action and in the end, Michelle drags Eve into the ring and Eve ends up getting thrown into the ropes. Layla starts to harass the other woman and Eve whirls around and takes a wild swing at her. Layla jumps down. Eve turns around. Michelle brings her down with a belly to belly suplex. She tells Kaitlyn its time for her to make the pin and Kaitlyn comes running in. Michelle screams at her to get out and make the tag first. Kaitlyn obliges, runs into the ring, and covers Eve. Eve almost immediately rolls over on top of Kaitlyn, pins her down, and steals a victory.

Lay-Cool and Vickie are furious. Michelle and Layla start having a go at Kaitlyn and all Kaitlyn can do is try and defend herself. When Lay-Cool close in on her like a pack of wild dogs, all she can do is shove Michelle back. The crowd gasps and Layla dives at Kaitlyn's feet and grabs a hold of them. Kaitlyn tries to pry her off but she's nearly knocked out with a kick from Michelle ever. Kaitlyn is done for and she rolls around on the ground in pain. Lay-Cool get massive heat from this and Vickie climbs in the ring. They all get in Kaitlyn's face and yell at her, and Lay-Cool's theme song starts to play. The last image we have is of Lay-Cool standing tall and Kaitlyn in a whole other world.

Backstage, Eve and Maxine corner AJ.

"What is WRONG with you? What was that little dig out there?" Maxine exclaimed.

"Oh like you don't know. Please. Save it for someone who cares" AJ retorts before stomping away but stops and turns, "By the way, I'm sooo not rooming with you guys anymore. I'll just take my stuff and move in with Aksana and Jamie!"

"What the hell?" Maxine exclaims and Eve stares at AJ wide-eyed. _What was wrong with AJ?_

**WWE Roster:**

**April – AJ Lee**

**Celeste – Kaitlyn**

**Karlee – Maxine**

**Nick – Dolph Ziggler**

**Nicole and Brianna Garcia – Nikki and Brie Bella**

**Barbie – Kelly Kelly**

**Eddie – Primo**

**Oh and I just want to say goodbye to Eve. She was an amazing diva and a perfect 3x divas champion! I loved her ever since her Diva Search and I will always remember her. I wish Eve the best in whatever she does and hope she has a lovely wedding! I'll miss her so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long! My writing muse wasn't speaking to me but I'm back now :) Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

The weeks passed by. Divas were eliminated and challenges were held. The week after LayCool visited, there was a wheelbarrow race that Eve won and a diss-the-diva challenge which AJ wins. The challenge ended with AJ having a mini-seizure and following Matt around until she could jump into his arms and shower him with kisses – pissing off Maxine. The following week showcased a bull riding contest which Aksana won followed by a talent show won by Kaitlyn. One of the downsides to the talent contest was Jamie grabbing Matt and trying to "seduce" him by making out with him. Again, Maxine was super pissed but she couldn't do anything on-screen… behind the scenes however, let's just Jamie was the first girl eliminated due to a slight vote-counting issue. The next few episodes were none-so interesting other than the fact that the creative team decided that Aksana and Goldust should marry.

Backstage, AJ continued to find her inner bad girl. She spent all of her time around Aksana and Jamie (until she was eliminated from the competition). The girls were unable to understand why AJ was acting so strange no matter how many times they asked AJ. Maxine and Matt's relationship continued to flourish despite AJ and Jamie trying to break them up. Eve and Alberto talked twice every week but Eve had only talked to Punk three times the whole time she was on NXT. It was too painful for Eve to talk to him because of their tense relationship because she still loved him and thought that he didn't love her. But she still missed him every day and kept a picture of him under her pillow. Alberto knew how much pain she was in but he still felt as it was for the best to keep Punk and Eve separated. On the other hand, Kaitlyn and Dolph continued to flirt and dance around their mutual attraction to each other until Eve and Kelly walked in on them making out.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure you're okay? That fall looked pretty painful!" Eve stated worriedly._

"_No need to worry! It's not too bad. I just fell on my wrist. It's probably just a bruise and I'll be fine after the trainers ice it" Kelly answered. Eve and Kelly were headed to the trainer's room because Kelly had hurt her wrist training._

"_I don't know Barbie… that swelling looks more like you sprained your wrist" Eve replied as she pushed open the door to the trainer's room._

"_Eve… OH MY GOSH!" Kelly exclaimed. She had started to answer Eve when they walked into the room but gasped when she saw Kaitlyn and Dolph furiously making out. Kaitlyn's hands were in Dolph's hair and Dolph's arms were wrapped around Kaitlyn's waist._

"_CELESTE!" Eve exclaimed in surprise and hearing her, Kaitlyn and Dolph pulled away. Kaitlyn's eyes widened when she saw Eve and Kelly in the room._

"_Um hi guys… What are you doing here?" she asked nervously._

"_Shocked as hell that you're making out with Nick!" Eve retorted and Kaitlyn blushed._

"_Oh um uh…" she stammered. Dolph glanced between all three girls and decided that this was not the best place to be._

"_I uh have to go. Vickie is waiting for me in… catering, yeah catering" Dolph stated while slowly backing out of the room. He glanced at Kaitlyn, "Later Celeste"_

_Kaitlyn nodded at Dolph before turning slowly to look at Eve and Kelly._

"_So um… what the heck was that?!" Eve exclaimed._

"_Are you two together now? I thought I warned you girl! Nick is bad news!" Kelly added. They had both completely forgotten about her wrist._

"_No no! You've got it all wrong. We're not together. I know exactly what kind of person Nick is and I am definitely NOT going there. We're just having some fun… no strings attached!" Kaitlyn explained. Eve raised an eyebrow._

"_You sure about that Celeste?" she asked. Kelly nodded._

"_Yeah, no girl can be with Nick and not have any feelings for him!" Kelly stated and Kaitlyn shrugged._

"_I am not like most girls. Watch me. I am attracted to Nick but that's as far as my feelings go and I guarantee Nick agrees" Kaitlyn answered. Eve shook her head._

"_I don't know… this has bad idea written all over it!" Eve stated. Kaitlyn grinned._

"_Well that's even better!" she answered winking at Eve._

_End Flashback_

Since that day, Kaitlyn and Dolph continued to secretly see each other – no strings attached. The only people who knew about them were Eve, Kelly, Vickie and Maxine. Eve, Kelly and Vickie thought it was a bad idea while Maxine had just laughed and cheered Kaitlyn on. She had said _Wooo! Go Bonin! Show that man who's boss_! Watching all her friends with men in their lives just reminded Eve more of the man she lost. Everyone kept telling her that maybe it was time to forget about Punk and find someone new. There were plenty of fish in the sea and blah blah blah. At first Eve was sure that wasn't what she wanted but as the weeks passed by, she became less sure.

It was November 2nd 2010 and the day of the Aksana/Goldust wedding. The preparations for the fake-wedding had been all-out and Aksana and AJ had spent half of the day before the show getting their hair and make-up done. The girls backstage were aflutter because someone special was coming to NXT this week… one of the most handsome guys on the roster, Cody Runnels aka the Dashing Cody Rhodes. Kelly came running into the locker room.

"GIRLS! I have amazing news!" Kelly giggled. Eve looked up from tying her boots.

"What's up Kelly?" Eve asked. Kelly gestured the girls to come close.

"Cody Runnels is coming to NXT today!" Kelly exclaimed. Eve blinked in confusion while the Bellas sighed.

"Cody Runnels! Oh my!" Nicole swooned.

"I'm going to die! He's the hottest guy on the roster! I can't believe he's going to be here today. I for one am going to get my flirt on!" Brianna sighed. Eve and Maxine glanced between the four girls amused.

"I'm not understanding… What's so surprising? The script says that he's going to be participating in a kissing contest with us and he's going to pick April as the winner so of course he's going to be here" Maxine stated.

"I'm soooo jealous! I wish Cody would be kissing me!" Alicia sighed.

"You will understand when you meet Cody up close. He's just beyond gorgeous!" Kelly stated. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you dating Randy Orton and didn't you say it was serious?" Eve asked.

"And aren't you're dating John Morrison" Kaitlyn asked Nicole.

"Yeah but I'm in a relationship not dead!" Nicole stated.

"Totally. I love Randy and all but Cody is just…" Kelly swooned. Eve shook her head.

"Girls" she giggled and Kaitlyn and Maxine joined in. Later that day, Eve was headed to catering to get a bottle of water when she ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. The guy she ran into glanced up with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't see you either… but now that I have… hi, I'm Cody Runnels" Cody introduced himself showing his dimples. Eve blinked at him in surprise. _This was the Cody all the girls were falling over themselves for?_

"Hi Cody. I'm Eve" she stated holding her hand for him to shake. Cody took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles causing Eve to blush. _Well he's smooth alright! And his dimples! Oh my. I definitely see why all the girls think he's so gorgeous._

"I don't know who you are but due to the fact that I know all the divas, I'm thinking you're either one of the NXT divas or a backstage worker. Although if you are a backstage worker, it's too bad because a beautiful face like yours should be on the main stage not backstage" Cody stated smiling and Eve smiled back at him.

"Yeah no I'm one of the NXT divas. Barbie's my pro" she answered. Cody nodded.

"Ah yes. I remember who you are. I watched the last episode of NXT before I came on the show tonight. You were dressed up as Robin" Cody stated and Eve nodded.

"Yeah it was a last minute thing and I didn't really have a costume ready so Brie gave me her old one… It didn't really fit well" Eve shrugged embarrassedly. Cody glanced at his watch.

"Shoot… I was supposed to meet Matt ten minutes ago! I'm so sorry but I have to go. Maybe I'll find you after the show?" Cody asked Eve. Eve blushed.

"Oh uh maybe. Anyway, I'm sorry for holding you up!" she apologized. Cody waved her off.

"It was totally worth it. Don't worry. It was nice talking to you Miss Torres" he answered, kissing her hand again and turning to leave.

"Oh and I thought you looked perfect in your costume" Cody winked before walking away. Eve watched him walk away and shook her head smiling before continuing to catering. Well he definitely knew how to sweet-talk a girl. When Eve returned to the locker room, Kelly, Maxine and Kaitlyn glanced up.

"Where have you been? You disappeared!" Kelly asked.

"And where's my water?" Maxine asked.

"Nice. That was rude!" Kaitlyn teased. Eve chuckled and tossed Maxine the bottle.

"Sorry I ran into Cody and we got talking" Eve explained. Kelly's eyes widened.

"Cody as in Cody Runnels?!" she asked. Eve nodded.

"Wow! Was he as hot as the other girls claimed?" Maxine asked. Eve blushed slightly.

"Oooh! She's blushing!" Kaitlyn teased.

"You two totally had a moment! Didn't you?" Kelly asked squealing. Eve shook her head.

"No! It was nothing like that! Cody flirted a little but I'm sure that's just who he is!" Eve replied quickly.

"I think the girl is lying!" Maxine smirked. Eve shook her head.

"Whatever guys! Come on, the show is going to start in an hour. Let's get ready!" Eve said trying to change the subject.

"Alright we'll let you change the subject now but remember, eventually we'll get you to spill!" Kaitlyn warned.

"What like you told us about you and Nick?" Maxine asked teasingly. Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I'm not ashamed. I just thought you guys would judge me" Kaitlyn answered.

"Why would who judge you?" AJ asked as she walked into the room. The girls glanced up in surprise.

"April… what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your new best friend Aksana" Maxine smirked. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that was harsh. I'm crying in pain" AJ drolls before looking at Eve, "So I saw that whole scene with you and Cody. What, having Phil and Eddie weren't enough that you needed a new man?"

"Phil and Eddie? What are you talking about?" Eve blinked in surprise. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Fine. If you wanna play dumb, that's fine with me. You're all backstabbing bitches anyway" AJ stated before leaving the locker room.

"What is she talking about now?" Eve exclaimed. Maxine shrugged.

"Who the hell knows what she blabbers about?" Maxine stated. Later that night, the girls reach guerilla position and wait for their cue from Matt. Kaitlyn sees Vickie and Dolph and heads over to them.

"Hi Vick! Hey Nick" she greets them. Vickie greets her back and Nick gives her a smirk and a nod. Cody Runnels walks into the guerilla position and suddenly all the girls start whispering quietly. Kaitlyn's eyes widen as this is the first time she's seen him. Dolph glances down at Kaitlyn and then over at Cody and shakes his head.

"I don't really understand why all the girls are falling over themselves because of Cody. I'm so much better looking than him" Dolph states glancing at Kaitlyn.

"Yeah you're good-looking but he's just so… I don't know… chiseled" Kaitlyn states and Dolph scowls.

"Chiseled my ass" he muttered to himself.

The show starts with Matt in the ring and he brings out the rookie girls. Kaitlyn, Maxine, Eve, AJ, and Aksana make their way to the ring. He explains to them that tonight is the second elimination but with three challenge wins, Eve is eligible for immunity. He also says that with the exception of Aksana, the other three girls can catch and tie Eve. Matt excuses her from tonight's competitions so she can get ready for her wedding. Aksana waves, walks off, and the first challenge tonight is a kissing contest. Matt wants a special guest judge so he brings out Hornswoggle. Maxine is not happy about this but Hornswoggle, on the other hand, is overjoyed. Matt tells him that he gets to pick which Diva kisses the best.

Kaitlyn is first. Hornswoggle can't reach her so Kaitlyn is forced to drop down to her knees. Hornswoggle plays up the fact he has this amazing opportunity and he finally lays one on Kaitlyn. She pushes away and collects herself, while Hornswoggle reacts to probably the first real kiss he's ever gotten. Maxine is second but she's not about to touch Hornswoggle. They've been going back and forth for weeks and she accuses him of getting into this competition just to mess with her. She grabs him by the beard and orders him from the ring. A dejected looking Hornswoggle finally leaves and he practically cries all the way up the ramp.

Cody Rhodes' music hits and he makes his way onto the stage, mirror in hand. He plays it up and makes his way to the ring. Apparently he is the new judge for the contest. He tells the ladies that they're welcome and says he is here for his brother's wedding tonight. But while he's at it, he may as well have some fun.

Matt resets the kissing contest and Kaitlyn has to go again. Dashing Cody checks his reflection in the mirror before putting on some lip balm. Kaitlyn, in turn, checks her breath, makes sure she's wearing deodorant, and starts kissing Cody. Once she's finished, she goes back for seconds and Cody seems pretty impressed (backstage Dolph was glaring at the screen).

Maxine is second. Cody stops before the kiss and pulls a small container of breath spray out of the pocket. He sprays his mouth and then Maxine's, which does nothing but insult the heel. She pushes Cody's face away from hers and demands that he kiss her hand instead. Cody does and moves on to AJ.

AJ is nervous but she puts her hand on Cody's shoulder anyway. Cody stops her, removes her hand, and takes it in his. He pulls out a nail file and begins filing her nails while telling her that he's rooting for her because he's sure she's never kissed a boy before. He also adds that AJ has probably never stood next to someone as dashing as he is. AJ says that she is just going to go for it and she practically mauls Cody, knocking him to the ground in the process. AJ picks herself up from the ground and smooths down her dress.

Cody moves on to the final diva, Eve. Eve watches Cody walk over and Cody tells her that he's sure that she is upset that she is the last to kiss Cody. Eve does not look impressed but shrugs and presses a soft kiss to Cody's lips. Cody's eyes widen and he kisses her back harder (Eve is surprised because he wasn't supposed to do that and pulls away after a few seconds). Matt then asks Cody who won the challenge and Cody looks a little stunned before he announces Eve's name. Everyone in the ring is shocked because Cody was supposed to pick AJ as the winner. Matt recovers himself after a few seconds and congratulates Eve because they can't say anything to Cody on camera.

The girls return backstage and Kaitlyn turns to Eve.

"What in the world was that? Cody was supposed to pick April, not you" Kaitlyn states confusedly. Eve shrugs.

"I have no idea. I kissed him like the script said and then suddenly he was lengthening the kiss. I mean I'm not really complaining… he _was_ a good kisser but still…" Eve answered. Maxine winked at her.

"Obviously he was stunned by your kiss and couldn't remember the script!" she teased.

"Yeah… right" Eve rolled her eyes. Kaitlyn was about to say something when Dolph walked up.

"Hey Celeste. It's uh time to go. We should uh get ready for our scene" Dolph states nervously. Kaitlyn frowns.

"What do you mean? We still have some time before we need to tape our scene!" she replied and Dolph's eyes widen.

"NO! I uh mean we should head over and go over our script one more time" he answers. Kaitlyn raises her eyebrow but shrugs.

"Alright… I'll talk to you girls later" she says before leaving with Dolph.

"Nick was acting weird right? It wasn't just me?" Maxine asked. Eve nodded.

"Definitely weird"

While this was happening, the camera showed AJ is walking along the corridor. Primo walks up behind her and he admits that he's jealous of the way AJ kissed Cody. She blushes and tells him that she wants to talk to him about something. Primo encourages her to open up to him but AJ wants to do it in private. He takes his hand and leads him into a room which has WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes inside. He's with the Bella twins and they're fussing over his suit. AJ and Primo stand there for a minute while Dusty talks.

Alicia Fox versus Kelly Kelly is up next. After a while, Kelly goes to the ropes, jumps on the second one, and takes Alicia down with a nice sunset flip. She goes for the cover, but Alicia kicks out. Kelly gets back to her feet and hits her finisher, which Alicia takes. Nonetheless, the match is over now and Kelly has picked herself up a nice little win.

Backstage AJ and Primo are still holding hands and they're still trying to find a private room. They open another door and this time they find Maxine and Hornswoggle. Maxine is all over the little guy and they're full on making out. Maxine freaks when she sees AJ and Primo, and she pushes Hornswoggle away like he's diseased. She desperately tries to cover up the situation but it's too late. The show goes to commercial.

When the show returns, AJ and Primo are still walking around and AJ finally gives up on her mission to find a private room. She ends up taking Primo to a secluded spot by a large piece of equipment and she starts to tell him what she's been trying to tell him all night. As she's speaking, she notices that the equipment is shaking and she peaks around the corner. Low and behold there's Dolph Ziggler and Kaitlyn locked in a passionate embrace. Dolph catches them staring and he breaks the kiss and it's like a deer in headlights. Vickie is watching on the Titantron and she takes off backstage. Dolph and Kaitlyn desperately try to explain the situation to AJ and Primo but it is what it is. Vickie attacks Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn fends her off and tosses the wedding cake at her. Vickie ends up covered in a sheet cake and the scene cuts back to the ring.

"Well that was fun!" Kaitlyn giggles. Vickie nods and licks some cake off her fingers.

"Yeah it was! I'm covered in cake!" Vickie chuckles. Dolph stands in silence and stares at the floor.

"Nick? You alright? You've been acting weird all night" Kaitlyn asks.

"Nah. I'm fine. I'm totally fine!" Dolph states quickly. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow but before she can reply, AJ steps in.

"He's obviously freaking out that he had to kiss such a slut" AJ smirks. Kaitlyn turns and glares at AJ.

"What on EARTH are you going on about now? How am I a slut?!" Kaitlyn asks angrily. Vickie and the boys look taken back.

"I thought they were best friends?" Primo whispered to Dolph. Dolph shrugs.

"That's what I thought too" he answers quietly.

"Oh please! You, Eve and Karlee. You all know what big sluts you are. You all can't be happy with just one guy!" AJ spits out. Dolph turns to look at AJ suspiciously.

"What does she mean that you're with more than one guy Celeste?" Dolph asks. Kaitlyn glances at him.

"What? I'm not dating anyone! Not that it's any of your business!" Kaitlyn states. Dolph glances away quickly.

"Yeah… none of my business…" he mutters to himself. Matt Striker walks over and stops when he sees what's going on.

"Um sorry to break up… whatever this is but we're going to be from commercial in a minute or two so we need everyone on stage" Matt states and they head out.

The rookies, pros, and Matt are all on stage when the show returns. Cody's theme music hits and he makes his way down to the ring. Once his music fades, the music of Hall of Famer, "The American Dream" Dusty Rhodes hits. Everyone gives him a round of applause and he follows Cody. He's the best man. Hornswoggle is out third and he is playing the role of ring bearer tonight. Finally, the groom makes his way to the ring and Goldust hugs his father and brother and takes his spot. His music fades and the minister asks everyone to rise. The wedding march begins and Aksana walks out onto the stage. She makes her way to the ring and Goldust helps her between the ropes. They take their spots and the minister begins the ceremony.

He welcomes all of us to the wedding and says that tonight we will witness the union of Aksana and Goldust. The bride and groom have written their own vows and Goldust is up first. He begins by telling Aksana she is beautiful and then admits that their relationship has been bizarre and very nontraditional. He tells her that by the time everything is done that she will never, ever forget the name of GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLDUST.

Aksana goes next and she thanks Goldust for saving her. She tells him that from this day forward she will love him like she loves this country and she starts chanting "U-S-A! U-S-A" The minister begins to speak again. He asks if anyone has any objections. When no one stands up, it cuts back to the minister and he says that if no one else will object, then he will.

Ted DiBiase makes his way on stage with Maryse on his arm. The minister joins them on stage and Ted tells everyone that they shouldn't be surprised. This isn't the first time money has destroyed a marriage. He tells Aksana and Goldust that since they're not married, Aksana is going to be deported. He brings out the immigration agent who has a set of handcuffs. Before Ted sends the agent to the ring, he tells Goldust that there is something he can do to save his mail order bride and pathetic sham of a marriage and that's to give him back his Million Dollar Championship belt. Goldust and Aksana don't want to do that.

Thankfully for them, Dusty Rhodes jumps in. Dusty gets on the microphone and reveals that he had a feeling something like this was going to happen. He said he went all the way down to Mississippi and found himself a nice Southern minister and told him he had to perform this ceremony to make this couple happy. The music of WWE Hall of Famer Ted DiBiase, Sr. started to play and he made his way out to the ring. Teddy Jr. and Maryse were not happy to say the least. Senior got in the ring while Junior demanded to know what was going on. Senior says he's doing it only because the look on his son's face is priceless.

Ted Sr. asks for the rings. Goldust and Aksana place their rings on each other's fingers and Ted Sr. officially announces them as man and wife. He tells Goldust to go kiss the bride. Dusty sneaks one in on Aksana before Goldust can manage but finally it looks like Goldust and Aksana are going to share that first kiss.

Then she slaps him before leaving the ring and everyone standing inside is completely baffled over what has just transpired.

When NXT returns, all the girls are standing by the ring. Aksana is smirking and the rest of the girls look nervous. Striker says that one of the girls their dream is going to end tonight after nine weeks of competition. The girls' pictures start flashing on the screen and once it stops, it lands on Maxine. Maxine is the second girl eliminated from season three. She says her goodbyes and thanks the audience for the experience and wishes everyone else the best of luck. Alicia looks devastated that her rookie is gone and Maxine pauses on the ramp to hug Alicia and thank her for everything. NXT comes to a close.

Backstage, Kaitlyn and Eve are crying as they hug Maxine.

"I can't believe you're leaving Karls! We're going to miss you sooo much!" Eve cries. Maxine hugs them back.

"Don't worry girls… I guess I just wasn't what the WWE Universe wanted… I'll be rooting for either of you to win! Good luck out there!" Maxine states. Matt walks back.

"Karlee, sorry to interrupt but can I speak to you?" he asks. Maxine nods.

"Sure. I've gotta talk to you too" she answers as she follows him. Kaitlyn and Eve watch Maxine and Matt talk for a little bit before they hug and Maxine walks back to them.

"Well? What did Matt want?" Kaitlyn asks. Maxine shrugs.

"Nothing much. He wanted to talk about how much he's going to miss me and all" she answers.

"That's not nothing! That's good that he'll miss you! Right?" Eve replies. Maxine shrugs again.

"It would be had I had any interest in continuing our relationship…" Maxine tells them. Kaitlyn and Eve gape at her.

"What?! But I thought… I thought you liked him!" Kaitlyn exclaims. Maxine nods.

"Yeah but not so much that I want to try a long-distance relationship. He was cute and a good kisser and all but there really were no sparks between us. I might be fired soon so I don't think it's worth it anyway" Maxine explains.

"You're NOT going to be fired! You'll go back to NXT before you get called up later!" Eve announces optimistically.

"I don't know but if that's true, no one will be happier about it than me!" Maxine states. The girls all hug each other again when they hear a familiar voice.

"You better say your goodbyes now ladies because you won't be able to say them again. One slut down, two more to go" AJ chuckles evilly. The three girls exchange looks before deciding to ignore AJ.

**WWE Roster:**

**April – AJ Lee**

**Celeste Bonin – Kaitlyn**

**Karlee – Maxine**

**Nick – Dolph Ziggler**

**Nicole and Brianna Garcia – Nikki and Brie Bella**

**Barbie – Kelly Kelly**

**Eddie – Primo**

**Cody Runnels – Cody Rhodes**

**So… what do you guys think? Was it any good or have I completely lost my writing style? Why is Dolph acting so weird? Are Maxine and Matt done for good? Will Eve choose to take up Cody on his offer and give up on Punk? Oh and don't worry, Punk will be back in the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Maxine returned to FCW the next morning. Eve and Kaitlyn had waved her off and Alberto and Punk picked her up.

"Karlee!" Alberto called out when she walked off the plane. Maxine turned to see Alberto and Punk.

"Hi guys!" Maxine smirks, "Are you my welcoming party?"

"Of course. We wouldn't have let you return on your own!" Punk chuckled dryly. Maxine raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look like crap" she stated simply.

"Thanks. I feel the love" Punk answered.

"I'm serious. You okay?" Maxine asked worriedly. _Eve will kill me if I don't find out what's wrong with him_.

"Oh don't worry about him Karlee. Punk is just tired. He uh didn't get much sleep last night" Alberto answered in the place of Punk. Maxine didn't look convinced but shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go back… Is Jamie there? I still have a bone to pick with her"

"Nah… the E decided that she was a dime-a-dozen and fired her" Punk replied. He still held a grudge since Jamie called Eve fat.

"You two don't think they'll do the same to me, do you?" Maxine asked nervously. Alberto shook his head.

"Definitely not! You are a lot more special than Jamie and the E would never release you!" Alberto comforted. Maxine took in his words and then tried to hide her fear with confidence.

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm totally one of their best divas next to Kaitlyn and Eve!" Maxine stated. Punk glanced at Alberto before looking at Maxine.

"So uh… how's everyone doing?" he asked.

"We're all great… well except for April… She's totally gone nuts over there and she hates the three of us for no reason… Celeste is having an on-and-off thing with Nick aka Dolph Ziggler which is great for her. I was dating Matt Striker but I ditched him last night because I didn't feel us anymore" Maxine explained. Alberto grinned.

"Ahh so that's why you hate Jamie so much. But if you didn't really like Matt, why did you get angry that she hit on him?" he asked.

"Well duh, he was mine and no one takes anything from me without consequences!" Maxine shrugs.

"And Eve? Is she with Cody now? I uh saw that kiss between them…" Punk asked nervously not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Alberto frowned at Punk but didn't say anything. Maxine shrugs.

"I don't know yet… I think he likes her because she totally wasn't supposed to win the kissing contest last night. I'm pretty sure he asked Eve out but I don't know if she likes him. We told her to go for it! Cody is so gorgeous!" Maxine answers. Alberto looks slightly suspicious after hearing about Cody.

"Is he a good guy? Is he worthy of my little sister?" Alberto asked. Maxine shrugs again.

"I have no idea. I didn't really get a chance to speak to him but according to Alicia, he's a really sweet guy" Maxine answers. Unbeknownst to either Alberto or Maxine, Punk looks as though he wants to stab a fork into his eyes.

"Well that's uh great. I'm glad for her" Punk snorts. He climbs out of the car and heads to the gym when their car stops at the arena.

"What was that?" Maxine asked surprised. Alberto pretends to shrug and not know what's going on. Punk stomps to the training room and starts punching a punching bag. A wrestler is lifting weights a few feet away and he turns to Punk.

"Hey man. You alright? You were in here all night and now you're here again. Do you want to talk about what's bugging you?" Johnny Curtis asks. Punk shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it"

"This is about Eve kissing that guy on NXT, right?" he asks and Punk turns to him in surprise.

"What? I watch NXT and I know the gossip around the arena… So is it true?" Curtis asks again.

"What's it to you?" Punk retorts angrily. Curtis shrugs.

"Nothing really but sometimes talking to someone objectively about what's going on helps" he replies. Punk sits down slowly on the bench next to him.

"I don't know what to do. I love Eve so much it hurts but I'm no good for her. That pretty boy on NXT deserves her more than me" Punk sighed. Curtis raises an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that? Did she tell you this?" he asks and Punk glares at him.

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you think that way? What makes Cody Rhodes better for Eve than CM Punk? You don't know, maybe Eve loves you too!" Curtis says trying to cheer up Punk. Punk sighs.

"She does love me… Eve told me before she left…" Punk mutters and Curtis looks confused.

"Then what's the problem? You love her and she loves you. End of problem" Curtis announces but Punk shakes his head.

"Not even close. Eve is going places. Her WWE plan is written out for her and I'm just floating by. Even Paul Heyman told me that I most likely won't even be called up because Vince doesn't like my look. I would just hold Eve back! Cody Rhodes on the other hand, is already a star on screen. He's already been a tag team champion and almost became the Intercontinental champion. That's the kind of man Eve deserves" Punk explains sadly. Curtis shakes his head.

"I don't know man. If you ask Eve, she probably doesn't care about all that… That's all I can tell you. The rest is up to you man" Curtis says before standing up and heading out. Punk stares down at the mat thinking about what Curtis said before shaking it off. _No. Curtis is wrong. I definitely am not the one Eve should pick_.

Meanwhile back at NXT, Eve and Kaitlyn had returned to the arena after dropping Maxine off.

"Man… I can't believe Karlee was kicked off! I feel like we've only begun NXT but we're already half-way through!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. Eve nodded.

"I know what you mean… it's so weird… I feel like this experience has had its ups and downs" Eve answers.

"Yeah. Ups like me meeting Nick and you possibly meeting Cody!" Kaitlyn teases. Eve pretends to ignore her.

"But downs like April hating us for no reason…" Eve states and Kaitlyn nods.

"I wish she would tell us what we did! Do you know she told Nick, Vickie and Eddie that I'm a slut and cannot be happy with just one guy?! That caused Nick to get all suspicious and shit about me seeing someone else which was dumb because we're not exclusive anyway" Kaitlyn tells Eve who shrugs.

"I don't know Celeste… I don't think that you should have ignored Nick like that… I think he's starting to develop feelings for you" Eve states and Kaitlyn shakes her head laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Nick Nemeth, Mr. Ladies' Man, developing feelings for me? Definitely not! We're just having some fun!" Kaitlyn answers and Eve shrugs.

"I don't know. You know him better than me so maybe you're right but to me, it looks as though Nick seemed jealous. He started acting weird the minute you told him that you thought that Cody was hotter than him" Eve stated.

"Okay, first, I didn't say Cody was hotter than him. To me, Nick is definitely the hottest man on the roster and second, if he thought that, then he was probably annoyed because I hurt his ego! He's so in love with himself that he would obviously care if I said someone is better looking" Kaitlyn announces.

"Celeste, I love you which is why I can tell you that Nick has definitely fallen for you. You're so amazing that it's no surprise" Eve states finally.

"I don't know…" Kaitlyn murmurs.

"But if he did fall for you, would you want that?" Eve asked. Kaitlyn blinks in surprise.

"I never even thought about that. I figured after everything Barbie told me about him that our relationship would never get serious…" Kaitlyn answers.

"Okay but if you think about it now, would it be so bad?" Eve asks. Kaitlyn tilts her head and thinks about it.

"It definitely wouldn't be bad! I've had a crush on Nick since I first saw him debut on Smackdown but I never thought I would have the chance to actually _be_ with him… I don't know…" Kaitlyn replies.

"Well there's only one way to find out if he really does like you and I think you know exactly how!" Eve winks. Kaitlyn smirks.

"Hell yeah. He won't even know what hit him!" Kaitlyn grins. She glances down the hall and back to Eve, "Quick. Cody is approaching. Do you want me to leave you two alone or stay?"

Eve glances at Cody and shrugs, "I think I'll be fine. You can go"

"Good luck girlie" Kaitlyn states before giving Eve a thumb's up and walking away.

"Eve! Hey! So are you busy now?" Cody asks. Eve shrugs noncommittally.

"Not really. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me" he asks. Eve looks at him and bites her lip.

"I'm sorry but things in my love life are pretty complicated right now… I'm not really looking for a boyfriend" Eve tells him and Cody waves it off.

"So we'll go as friends then!" he states. Eve watches him for a few seconds before slowly smiling.

"Alright. Friends it is. Do you mind if Celeste comes along?" Eve asks. _If he really doesn't mind, then he'll have no problem with Celeste tagging along_. Cody doesn't look too thrilled but he reluctantly agrees. Kaitlyn agreed to go to lunch with them and they had a great time although Kaitlyn felt like a third wheel a few times. Cody was very nice and Kaitlyn debated on asking him out herself.

The next episode of NXT passes by fairly quickly. Eve and Aksana have a match which wins. AJ and Nikki Bella have a match which Nikki loses due to Brie refusing to do twin magic. Kaitlyn wins an arm-wrestling competition while AJ wins a guess the superstar challenge. The next week consists of a Kaitlyn/Eve match which Eve wins and an AJ/Aksana match which AJ wins. AJ wins the how well do you know your pro challenge and Eve wins the diss-the-diva challenge. That episode ends with Aksana being eliminated.

Backstage, the divas are a little surprised at Aksana's elimination.

"Wow… I didn't think Aksana would be eliminated this week… The creative had a few more weeks of script planned for her…" Kaitlyn states.

"I know, right? I thought I would be eliminated tonight. I haven't been getting too much support from the WWE Universe…" Eve adds.

"Hmm I wonder why? I bet they know what kind of horrible person you are on the inside!" AJ snorts before walking away. Eve glares at AJ.

"We NEED to confront April sometime this week and soon! We need to know what the hell happened!" Eve exclaims and Kaitlyn nods in agreement.

"I saw her talking to Nick earlier tonight… I bet she's trying to stir the pot…" Kaitlyn states.

"Well whatever she said, I guess you'll find out in a few minutes. Don't look now but Nick is on his way over here and he doesn't look too happy" Eve warns before walking away to give them space. Kaitlyn turns to look at Dolph.

"Hey Nick. What's up?"

"What's up? Oh you know, nothing much. I just heard from April earlier that you went out to lunch with Cody a couple of times these past two weeks" Dolph answers. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and? We ate together a couple of times. Why is that a big deal?" she asks confusedly. Dolph opens his mouth and closes it.

"Um well uh… it's not! I uh mean I'm just trying to um protect you!" Dolph stammers. Kaitlyn looks confused.

"Protect me from what? Having fun?" Kaitlyn asks but then shakes it off, "Whatever. Anyway so I'm thinking of asking him out. He's into Eve but she's not into him and she gave me the okay to ask him out"

Dolph looks shocked and disgusted. "WHAT?! Absolutely not! I – I forbid it!"

"You _forbid_ it? What the hell?" Kaitlyn asks angrily, "What right–"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Dolph shouts, "You are mine!"

WWE Roster:

April – AJ Lee

Celeste Bonin – Kaitlyn

Karlee – Maxine

Nick – Dolph Ziggler

Nicole and Brianna Garcia – Nikki and Brie Bella

Barbie – Kelly Kelly

Eddie – Primo

Cody Runnels – Cody Rhodes

So… what do you guys think? What do you think of Curtis and Punk's conversation? Is Curtis right or is Punk right? What do you think of what Eve said? Is Dolph developing feelings for Kaitlyn or is Kaitlyn right and it's an ego thing? I looooove reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

Kaitlyn blinks a few times in shock and Dolph doesn't look any better. He just realizes what he said and looks like he wants to take it back.

"What the hell? I am NOT yours!" Kaitlyn exclaims. Dolph sighs.

"I know… and the problem is… I want you to be" he moans. Kaitlyn blinks in surprise once again.

"You… you want me to…"

"I want you to be my girlfriend Celeste!" Dolph exclaims. Kaitlyn shakes her head.

"No you don't! I'm nothing special! I am not your type Nick! Sure I'm blonde but I'm not skinny and perky like them! I have a weird sense of humor! I snort when I laugh! I'm NOT your type no matter how much I want to be" Kaitlyn cries out. Dolph shakes his head.

"I don't care about any of that! I've have a lot of girlfriends but I've always gotten bored of them. I have never wanted anyone more than I want you!" Dolph explains. Kaitlyn sighs.

"I'm sorry Nick but you just said it. You don't really like me; you just like the novelty of me. Girls always end up loving you more than you like them but I'm the exception. That's why you care" Kaitlyn replies sadly. Dolph shakes his head quickly.

"No Celeste. You're not a novelty. I want to know YOU; I want to know every little thing about you! Your likes, your dislikes, every little detail! And that's a first for me! Your sense of humor is perfect and your snort is adorable. Celeste, I want you to be my girlfriend… No, _I_ want to be _your_ boyfriend" Dolph anounces. As he spoke, he stepped closer and closer to Kaitlyn until she was pressed against the wall. Kaitlyn has tears in her eyes.

"You… you do?" she asks, her voice shaking. Dolph leans forward and kisses her. Kaitlyn's hands move into Dolph's hair before she can even think to pull away.

"More than anything… I want to be the one to make you smile, the one who makes you laugh, the one who comforts you when you cry, the one who takes you out to lunch!" Dolph murmurs. Tears start to fall down Kaitlyn's face.

"But… but what if I was right and you get bored of me? I don't want to go through that heartbreak" Kaitlyn says through her tears. Dolph presses another kiss to Kaitlyn's lips.

"That will never happen. I can't imagine getting bored of you. Every day is like getting to know you all over again" Dolph comforts. Kaitlyn blinks a few times and Dolph waits for her answer.

"Just one last thing" Kaitlyn states. Dolph nods.

"Anything"

"Where on Earth did you get all those lines from?!" Kaitlyn asks laughing and Dolph smirks.

"From my heart babe" he winks, tapping his chest and Kaitlyn throws her arms around Dolph.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Kaitlyn cries out and Dolph grins and spins her around. Unbeknownst to them, Eve had seen most of what happened.

"It's like I'm seeing the _best _romantic movie _ever_!" she squeals quietly but then is saddened. _I wish Phil had said something like that to me when I told him how I loved him…_

She walked down the hall sadly before stopping by a crate where a tear ran down her face causing her to cry. AJ was walking up the hallway when she saw Eve crying. Forgetting about how she had been treating Eve, AJ rushed over.

"Eve! Oh my god! Are you okay? What happened?!" AJ exclaimed. Eve glanced up to see AJ.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me!" Eve answered. AJ's eyes widened before she slid a smirk on her face.

"Sorry I've fallen for your lines so many times, I almost forgot" AJ sneered before turning to walk away. Eve shook her head. Enough was enough.

"NO! April Jeanette Mendez! We have _all_ had with your attitude! What the hell are you so pissed at us for?!" Eve shouted. AJ turned around slowly with an angry glint in her eyes.

"You want to know what you did? You really want to know what you did?! You three RUINED my chances with Eddie!" AJ screeched. Eve blinked in surprise. Of all the things Eve thought that AJ was mad at her for, Primo was not one of them.

"What?!" Eve asked in shock.

"I asked Eddie out but he turned me down. I was surprised at first because I thought he was flirting with me too but then Jamie came over and told me the truth! She and Aksana saw you, Celeste and Karlee talking to Eddie about not dating me and THEN she saw Celeste kiss Eddie to make sure that he turned me down. On top of that, they told me they went through Hunter's books and found out that you three bribed Hunter into letting you on the show. Now none of that REALLY bothered me but I didn't believe them at first so then I did some snooping around and I found a letter on Hunter's desk BEGGING Hunter to eliminate me next! That pushed me over the edge. Forget about boys! You three messed with my WWE career!" AJ exclaimed, "How's that for friendship?!"

"We did not do any of that! How could you even think we could? We're your best friends! Aksana and Jamie lie all the time! You just believed them that we turned on you but you didn't even ask us! What evidence do you have that we did anything? If we did send the letter to Hunter, why was Karlee eliminated and not you?!" Eve explained. AJ blinked in surprise.

"I- I don't believe you!" AJ cried out. Eve grabbed AJ's hand.

"Then come with me and I'll prove it" Eve stated and dragged AJ away. They walked over to Hunter's office but when AJ saw where they were going she started to pull away.

"No! Why are we going here?"

"To show you the truth! Now I'm going to wait out here and you're going to go in there and ask him whether he received any letter!" Eve exclaimed as she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hunter called out. Eve opened the door and shoved AJ in.

"April, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked smiling. AJ blinked and wrung her hands nervously.

"Hi um Hunter, sorry to uh bother you but I had a quick question. I uh heard that someone send you a uh letter that asked you to eliminate me from the competition next… and I – I was uh wondering if you could tell me if that's true or not?" AJ stammered. Hunter frowned.

"A letter asking me to eliminate you? I never received anything like that… Who told you such bullshit?" Hunter asked. AJ glanced around the room nervously.

"Um Jamie and Aksana?" she muttered. Hunter scowled.

"Oh. Them. Yeah now I understand. They were in here a couple of weeks ago snooping around my office and claimed that they thought they saw someone destroying my office. I didn't have time to interrogate them because I had a meeting to get to and I had left a file in my office. I threw them out and they left some paper on my desk but when I got back from my meeting, it was gone" Hunter replied. AJ blinked in surprise.

"Oh well thank you! I'm sorry to bother you Hunter" AJ said as she started to back out of the room.

"April, I can promise you this. Everything done for our eliminations are fair. The only way you will be eliminated is by the WWE Universe not by any higher up" Hunter stated to try to comfort AJ. AJ nodded embarrassedly.

"Thanks Hunter…." She murmured before leaving the office. Eve stood up.

"Well?" Eve asked hopefully. AJ blushed and kicked the ground.

"You were right… I'm an idiot for falling for Aksana and Jamie's tricks…" AJ murmured to the ground. Eve smiled.

"Well now you know. Are we good now?" Eve asked. AJ's head shot up.

"What? You still wanna be friends with me after all I did?!" AJ exclaimed. Eve nodded.

"Of course! You were played with and I would have done the same thing to someone who tried to ruin my career!" Eve answered. AJ blinked twice before she started to cry.

"Oh Eve! I'm soooooo sorry! I'm such an idiot! I'll never do anything like this again!" AJ cried throwing her arms around Eve. Eve patted AJ on the back and tried to calm her down.

"Hey Eve…. Oh… I'm sorry. I'll just come back later" a voice said. Eve glanced up to see Cody with a deer-in-headlights expression. Eve smiled and waved him away. AJ's gaze followed him.

"Is he? Are you two?" she asked. Eve smiled.

"Very eloquent April. And no. He's been trying to ask me out but…. I don't know. I still miss Phil" Eve answered. AJ looked at Eve with a raised eyebrow.

"Why? Not to be harsh or anything but Phil doesn't like you and Cody does. I would definitely go for it. If I've learned anything from what happened with Eddie, you can't MAKE anyone like you" AJ told her. Eve blinked.

"I- uh- I guess you're right" Eve sighs. AJ smiles.

"Well I'm better now! Go after him!" AJ grins.

"Are you sure?" Eve asks and AJ nods.

"Yes! Now go!" AJ exclaims before pushing Eve in the direction Cody left.

"Alright alright. I'm going" Eve states before following the hallway Cody took.

"Cody!" Eve calls out when she sees the man in question. Cody turns around from the catering table and smiles at Eve.

"Miss Torres! Just the diva I wanted to see" Cody smiled. Eve smiled but didn't say anything. She walked over and reached up and kissed him. Cody was surprised for a second or two but then smiled against her lips and kissed her back.

**WWE Cast:**

**April Jeanette Mendez – AJ Lee**

**Celeste – Kaitlyn**

**Nick – Dolph**

**Phil – CM Punk**

**Eddie - Primo**


	16. Chapter 16

Eve returned to her room that she shared with Kaitlyn after saying goodbye to Cody. The room was empty as well as it should have been. Eve set down her purse and sighed as she thought about what had just happened with Cody and AJ. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Eve walked over to it to find someone she knew very well standing there.

"Hi April!" she smiled. AJ blushed a little.

"Um hi Eve… Is it too much to ask to be allowed to move back in here?" she muttered to the ground.

"Of course not! Come on in! I told you we forgive you and I meant it!" Eve grinned opening the door wider for AJ. AJ walked in and glanced around the room.

"Thanks Eve…" AJ murmured when she set down her things by her old bed.

"Celeste isn't here right now because she's with Nick" Eve explained. AJ flushed suddenly.

"Are they okay? I did something bad when I was angry at you guys!" AJ asked anxiously. Eve chuckled.

"Oh I think they're more than okay! I think they're dating now and last I saw them, they were making out" Eve grinned. AJ sighed in relief.

"Thank god! I don't know what I'd do if I had ruined Celeste's chances with Nick. He seemed to really be into her!" AJ stated. Before Eve could answer, the door flew open.

"Oh my god Eve! I've got the BEST news!" Kaitlyn giggled as she walked into the room, stopping short in surprise when she saw AJ.

"Hi Celeste…" AJ smiled weakly. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at Eve.

"Hey Celeste! Guess what? AJ apologized and I forgave her" Eve grinned.

"Excuse me? I think I need the whole story" Kaitlyn ground out. Eve nodded and told Kaitlyn what happened.

"And I'm really sorry Celeste… I'm such an idiot… I shouldn't have believed Aksana and Jamie so quickly! … I uh totally understand if you don't forgive me…" AJ apologized. Kaitlyn blinked twice before sighing.

"April, I can't lied. I felt so betrayed when you turned on us! You're my BEST FRIEND! I cannot believe you thought that I would kiss Eddie when I KNEW you liked him. And then you almost ruined my chances with Nick by telling him that I was a slut…" Kaitlyn answered. AJ nodded and nudged the floor with her toe.

"I understand…" AJ whispered quietly. Kaitlyn sighed.

"But I understand where you were coming from in a way so I'll forgive you but it's going to take a while for me to trust you again" Kaitlyn finished, causing AJ to grin and bounce over to Kaitlyn.

"Don't worry Celeste! I won't let you down again!" AJ announced as she hugged Kaitlyn who awkwardly patted her back.

"Aw! Now that that's out of the way! What was your big news?!" Eve exclaimed and Kaitlyn lit up again.

"Nick and I are officially dating!" Kaitlyn squealed. Eve grinned and squealed too.

"OH MY GOD! That's a-mah-zing! Tell us everything!" Eve giggled grabbing Kaitlyn's arm and pulling her onto the bed. Kaitlyn glanced at AJ out of the corner of her eye. The girl in question looked away.

"I can uh leave if you want to talk to Eve…" AJ stated sadly. Kaitlyn chewed on her lip for a few seconds before smiling.

"No, that's alright. I'm too excited not to tell everyone! I wish I could scream it from the rooftops!" Kaitlyn chirped. Eve smirked.

"Yeah and it seemed like Nick felt that way too" she winked at Kaitlyn who looked surprised.

"You were there?" she asked and Eve smiled shyly.

"Um yeah… I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed quiet" Eve stated, "Are you mad?"

"Nah! I'm still going to give you girls the details!" Kaitlyn laughed before falling back onto the bed, AJ and Eve following her, giggling.

The next week of NXT resulting in AJ winning both a match against Nikki Bella when Brie refused to do twin magic and a guess the high-school picture contest. When the show returns from commercial Vickie and Kaitlyn get into a backstage fight over Dolph.

After the fight, Kaitlyn and Vickie are fixing their hair and Kaitlyn starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Vickie asks fixing her shirt.

"I think you pulled some of my hair out!" Kaitlyn states as she patted her hair and Vickie chuckles.

"Sorry Celeste. I think you may have tore my shirt too"

"Then we're even!" Kaitlyn grins. They both laugh, and while they were distracted, Dolph walks into the hallway.

"Hey babe" Dolph smirks before he kisses Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn smiles against his lips.

"Hi Nick" she giggles. Vickie watches the two of them shaking her head.

"Are you two together yet or are you still playing cat-and-mouse?" she asks point-blank. Kaitlyn blushes.

"No, we're dating now" Kaitlyn answers and Dolph grins.

"And we're so happy. I've been waiting for a long time" he adds and Vickie chuckles.

"Well of course you were! If you had asked me, I would have told you two that you would end up dating since the moment you laid your eyes upon each other" Vickie deadpans. They both blush.

"So you're not upset about us being together? Because I already got the whole "you're making a mistake" speech from Barbie" Kaitlyn announces. Vickie shakes her head.

"Nah, I'm just happy that my two favorite WWE stars are happy together" Vickie announces and Kaitlyn smiles.

"Aww Vick! I love you too!" Kaitlyn squeals before hugging Vickie.

"There there" Vickie grins. Dolph smirks.

"Hey since you're giving out hugs…" Dolph states before opening his arms. Kaitlyn grins and wraps her arms around his waist. Dolph hums happily and pulls her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. Kaitlyn, for her part, snuggles closer to him. Vickie smirks and turns away, giving them some privacy.

The show continues with a match pitting Eve against Aksana with Kelly and Goldust in Eve's corner. The show ends when Eve pins Aksana. She was extra annoyed with Aksana during the match because of what happened with AJ and the fake letters so she had no qualms with attacking Aksana with all she had.

Later that night, the girls are having a sleepover.

"I can't believe Barbie tried to warn you to stay away from Nick!" AJ states as she rips open a bag of popcorn. Kaitlyn shakes her head as she drinks her vitamin water.

"I don't what she was expecting. I know exactly what kind of person he was before but Nick says that he's changed and I believe him because I haven't seen him do anything that contradicts him" Kaitlyn announces. Eve shrugs.

"I think she was just a little jealous" Eve states before smirking, "Afterall, how many girls can say they tamed THE Dolph Ziggler?!"

"Shut up!" Kaitlyn giggled. AJ turned to Eve.

"Since we're talking boys, what happened between you and Cody? Last I saw, you headed off to find him" AJ asks. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow.

"You and Cody? I thought you didn't like him!" Kaitlyn questioned. Eve shrugs.

"I didn't but AJ helped me decide that I can't change Phil's feelings for me, no matter how much I want to and believe me, I WANT too. I couldn't wait for him forever and Cody liked me so I decided to go for it" Eve answers. AJ and Kaitlyn both lean forward.

"And?!" they ask simultaneously.

"And so I kissed him" Eve states nonchalantly. Both girls squeal.

"NO WAY! How was it?!" Kaitlyn asks.

"It was alright" Eve answers. AJ raises an eyebrow.

"Just alright?"

"No… actually it was awful! There were no sparks! No chemistry! We kissed but we didn't really feel anything!" Eve moans as she buries her face into a pillow.

"Aw Eve…" AJ sighs sadly.

"Wait but I thought Cody felt something when he kissed you during the kissing contest?" Kaitlyn asks. Eve shrugs.

"Maybe he did then or maybe he didn't. When we kissed earlier this week, both of us realized we'd be better as friends" Eve explains. AJ hugs Eve.

"I'm sorry girlie… We can be single together" AJ says to comfort Eve. Eve sighs.

"I didn't even like Cody… I just wanted someone to distract me from Phil…. I haven't talked to him in like two months but I still miss him like I just saw him yesterday… WHY?!" Eve moans. Kaitlyn shrugs.

"You probably just need some time to get over him… Love just doesn't dissolve in a few days" Kaitlyn says scooting over so she wraps her arm around Eve too.

"Aww… I love you girls! Please tell me we'll never fight again!" Eve smiles. AJ and Kaitlyn exchange a glance.

"NEVER!" they promise.

**WWE Roster**

**Nick – Dolph Ziggler**

**Celeste – Kaitlyn**

**April – AJ**

**Eddie – Primo**

**Barbie – Kelly Kelly**

**Phil – CM Punk**


End file.
